Twilight Hill
by Aryuri Choco
Summary: Antes de la esperada boda, Bella es secuestrada y Edward irá en su auxilio, llevándolo a él y a algunos de los personajes de la saga al pueblo más intrigante de la historia, Silent Hill. Cambiado a M
1. Prólogo

Twilight Hill.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los saqué de su universo para crear este fic sin fines de lucro (=P)**

Prólogo.

Después del fracaso de los planes de Victoria, la familia Cullen ha estado ocupada con los preparativos de la boda que se llevará a cabo dentro de unas semanas. Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia de vampiros de Forks, exactamente en la habitación de Alice, Bella esta vestida con un vestido de novia, al cual Alice realiza una serie de arreglos.

-No te muevas- le dijo Alice a Bella cuando estuvo a punto de pincharla con una aguja.

A pesar de sentirse incómoda, Bella parecía gustarle su apariencia con el vestido puesto, fijando su vista en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a ella.

-Traje más perlas…- dijo Esme al entrar en la habitación-… oh Dios mío, te ves muy hermosa, Bella.

-No es para tanto- le respondió Bella con un evidente carmín en sus mejillas.

Esme le sonríe a la novia antes de entregarle a Alice la pequeña caja con perlas para agregarlas al vaporoso vestido, analizando con gran cuidado el lugar donde iría a coser la primera perla.

-El vestido esta quedando hermoso- suspiró Esme mientras Alice cosía otra perla en el área del corsé del vestido.

-Como verán, esta es mi mayor obra maestra…

-No entiendo por qué no compramos un vestido hecho en vez de hacerlo…- murmuró Bella.

-Porque TU te casarás con MI hermano- replicó Alice entre divertida y fastidiada al ver que Bella no la comprendía- y es por eso que no puedo permitir que vistas cualquier trapo que veas por ahí.

-Tu siempre tan perfeccionista- bufó Rosalie desde la puerta.

-En este tipo de cosas se debe ser lo más detallista posible…

-¡Auch, me pinchaste!

-Lo siento… y ustedes dos ayúdenme- se quejó la vampiresa que seguía cosiendo perlas.

-Recuerda que estoy aquí vigilando la puerta… y asegurándome que cierto hermano que tenemos no vea el vestido antes de tiempo- dijo Rosalie tajantemente.

Cuando Esme se disponía a ayudar a Alice, esta nota que la puerta empezaba a abrirse lentamente, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Rosalie.

-¿Para cuándo crees que estará listo el vestido?- preguntó Rosalie cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Solo me falta coser algunas perlas más al corsé, conseguir la gargantilla perfecta y preparar el velo… y los encajes de los guantes- respondió Alice con una enorme sonrisa- así que creo que todo estaría para el fin de semana… incluso menos.

-No puedo esperar para ver ese vestido listo y ver que Bella lo lleve- suspiró Esme imaginando a su futura nuera con el vestido terminado.

-Pero recuerden no pensar mucho en el tema, así no sabrá que clase de vestido es y la sorpresa no se arruinará.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, se puede ver a un Emmett algo encorvado y con sus manos sobre la nariz.

-Eso te pasa por curioso- le recriminó una voz desde el pasillo. Emmett mira a su derecha, viendo que el que se dirigió hacia el era Jasper.

-No pude evitarlo- se defendió Emmett acomodándose la nariz debido al portazo que recibió- además estoy muy aburrido y no hay mucho que hacer, ni siquiera esta Edward para molestarlo.

-Desde que comenzaron a hacer ese vestido, el y Carlisle han estado saliendo para que no pueda usar su habilidad… incluso a nosotros nos prohibieron siquiera ver los adornos del vestido.

-Eso ya es una exageración máxima…

-Ya sabes como es Alice.

-Vaya esposa la tuya- dijo Emmett a modo de burla.

Jasper reaccionó al comentario de su hermano avanzando rápidamente hacia el para darle un zape que lo hace caer.

-¡Eso dolió!- se quejó el afectado- ¿me quieres dejar sin cabeza?

Al escuchar su queja, Jasper mira a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego mostrar una enorme y pronunciada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes…

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque cercano a la casona, Edward y Carlisle se estaban alimentando de un par de osos que recientemente habían cazado.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- preguntó Carlisle al ver a su hijo tan pensativo.

-No pasa nada- le respondió Edward de forma mecánica.

-Lo siento, pero no suenas muy convincente que digamos.

Edward tampoco sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, había algo que lo hacía sentir intranquilo, pero… ¿cómo explicárselo a su padre?

-En realidad… ni siquiera yo mismo se lo que me sucede…

-¿Estás ansioso?

-¿Ansioso? Quizás sea eso…- dijo Edward bajando la cabeza.

Los dos vampiros se quedan en silencio para alimentarse… aunque de alguna forma, Carlisle sentía que había algo más, así que intenta otra maniobra para hacerlo hablar.

-Háblame un poco de lo que te preocupa- dijo Carlisle- si es tan grave, sería mejor cancelar la boda y…

-¡No es necesario!- exclamó Edward mirando al vampiro con los ojos muy abiertos- no creo que sea para tanto…

Edward nota una cierta satisfacción en Carlisle al escuchar su respuesta, logrando que este relajara su expresión y voltea su mirada para perderse en el verde y profundo bosque.

-Puede que suene algo… extraño, pero… me preocupa hacer infeliz a Bella- dijo Edward un tanto confundido.

Carlisle solo pudo enarcar una ceja ante la respuesta de su hijo, luego relaja su expresión para esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

-Es normal que te preocupes por algo así, pero no dejes que te abrume- respondió Carlisle- de hecho, estuve igual que tú cuando tomé la decisión de casarme con Esme- se detuvo un momento para beber un poco más de sangre para luego continuar- solo trata que cuando discutan, resuelvan las cosas a través de un diálogo pacífico.

Edward no tuvo más que decir, salvo mirar a Carlisle con una mirada de agradecimiento para luego terminar de alimentarse, momento justo en el cual suena un celular.

-¿Diga…?- dijo Carlisle al contestar el celular de su bolsillo- aja… de acuerdo Alice… entonces vamos en camino… hasta pronto- concluyó apretando el botón de "terminar llamada" de su celular para guardarlo.

-¿Ya podemos regresar?- preguntó el vampiro joven con cierta emoción en sus ojos.

-Así es…- le respondió el vampiro mayor- y trata de no leer la mente de los demás, o Alice hará que no te acerques a Bella hasta el día de la boda.

Edward bufó por lo bajo después de oír a Carlisle, disponiéndose para partir de vuelta a su hogar con rapidez y el mayor de los silencios.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Cullen…

-Recuerden no pensar en el tema del vestido, Edward y Carlisle están en camino y podría leernos el pensamiento- dijo Alice con tono de cautela mientras guardaba el vestido en una caja blanca para meterlo en lo profundo de su enorme ropero.

-Lo has estado repitiendo desde que terminaste de hablar con Carlisle- dijo Rosalie hastiada- ya cálmate.

-No te preocupes hija- dijo Esme serenamente- Edward no verá el vestido, solo debes calmarte.

-Esta bien Esme- dijo Alice un poco mas aliviada-_ Es una bendición que no pueda leer la mente de Bella-_ pensó.

Después de este momento, las mujeres abandonan la habitación para dirigirse al salón, en donde Rosalie miraba por una de las ventanas con aire ausente; en cambio Esme se sentaba en un sillón a leer un libro mientras Alice y Bella se sentaban en el sofá para ver un par de revistas de moda que estaban apiladas al lado de Alice.

De pronto, la enorme puerta de la casona se abre, para mostrar a un Carlisle alegre de volver a su hogar y a un Edward emocionado por ver que Bella aun estaba en su casa.

-Hola Carlisle, hola Edward- dijo Alice animadamente desde el salón.

-Hola- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Cuando Bella apenas había levantado una de sus manos para saludar a los recién llegados, siente que esta es detenida en el aire por unas manos frías y firmes, las cuales reconoció como las manos de Edward, quien en el momento se dispone a besarla.

-Hola…- articuló Bella débilmente después del beso.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Edward con suavidad.

-Y mucho- admitió Bella desviando la mirada de los ojos dorados que se posaban sobre ella.

Edward se sienta junto a Bella, le rodea los hombros con un brazo y se dispuso a fijar nuevamente su mirada sobre ella, hasta que siente que le golpean en la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Es de mala educación darle la espalda a alguien- refunfuñó Alice detrás de el, inflando un poco sus mejillas.

Edward se disculpa con Alice, quien la acepta de buena gana para luego seguir mostrando a Bella las revistas de moda que estaban viendo, preguntando de paso al vampiro que conjunto de las vestimentas mostradas allí le vendrían bien.

Y así, la tarde transcurre sin problemas hasta la hora en la cual Bella tendría que volver a casa para no preocupar a Charlie.


	2. El Secuestro

**Capítulo Uno: El secuestro.**

-¡Lo he terminado!- exclamó Alice con el mayor júbilo posible.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada mientras Alice anunciaba que su vestido estaba terminado, acercándose a ella para observarlo más de cerca.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurró Bella deslumbrada por el brillo de la tela.

-Veamos como te queda…

Alice cerró la puerta de su habitación y se concentraba en su poder de visiones para ver si alguien se acercaba al lugar donde estaban, y al ver que nadie vendría, hizo que Bella se pusiera el vestido.

Luego de un rato, Alice queda estupefacta al ver a Bella con el vestido puesto, un vestido en cuyo corsé había unos elegantes bordados de perlas tipo enredadera en el centro de este y en la parte inferior, terminando en una vaporosa falda de satín, cuyo diseño es parecido a una rosa.

-Sabía que quedaría bien la falda si cosía la tela como el patrón de los pétalos de las rosas- dijo Alice con cierta satisfacción.

Bella se mira en el espejo de la habitación, quedando anonadada con su nueva apariencia; sin creer la imagen que el espejo proyectaba, empezó a tocar el vestido mientras daba pequeñas vueltas sobre su eje.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó la vampiresa con cierto tono de orgullo- y tú que querías comprarlo…

-Esta hermoso…- dijo Bella impresionada.

-Soy la mejor- dijo Alice con su orgullo al máximo.

De repente, Alice se queda quieta y cierra los ojos para percatarse a través de sus visiones que alguien se aproximaba a su habitación… era Edward.

-¡Bella, quítate el vestido ahora!- exclamó Alice abriendo los ojos-¡Edward viene hacia acá!

Bella reacciona ante la noticia y empieza a quitarse el vestido lo más rápido posible para después intentar meterlo en su caja con el mayor de los cuidados.

El pomo de la puerta empieza a girar, y al ver que Bella tenía dificultades para guardar el vestido, Alice se acerca a ella con la rapidez característica de su raza y lo guarda de la misma manera en su caja, luego esconde la caja en el closet para cerrarlo de golpe.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Edward extrañado al verla apoyándose en el closet un tanto agitada- ¿te sucede algo?

-Nada, nada- mintió Alice mostrando una enorme sonrisa- como te iba diciendo Bella, me encantó la forma en que la pose de esa modelo hace relucir la prenda en la playa, y…

Edward ladea su cabeza al mismo tiempo que enarca una ceja confundido mientras su hermana le platicaba a su novia de una de las modelos de las revistas de moda que Alice suele leer, intentó indagar en su mente para ver lo que ocultaba sin tener éxito.

-…y ese bikini azul eléctrico esta divino- suspiró Alice con los ojos brillantes- ¿crees que me quede bien?

-Claro, te quedaría perfecto- le respondió Bella.

-A propósito hermanito… ¿cuál de estos modelitos le quedaría mejor a Bella?- preguntó Alice con un tono de voz inocente mientras le mostraba la revista- yo opino que este le vendría mejor- concluyó mostrándole un bikini con diversos tonos de verde en el.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Bella sonrojada.

El vampiro sonrió con ternura ante el sonrojo de su novia para luego llegar hasta ella y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-Creo que le quedaría bien el verde- dijo Edward apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de Bella.

Como la otra vez, los tres terminan hablando de moda, matando de esa forma algo de tiempo hasta que llega Jasper a la habitación para pedirle a Edward que juegue con el en el ajedrez.

-Esto se ve interesante- dijo Alice- ¿les importa tener público?

-Para nada- dijo Jasper suavemente.

-Entonces vamos abajo- dijo Edward avanzando hacia la puerta junto con Bella y Alice.

La partida de ajedrez en el living fue interesante desde el punto de vista de Alice, adivinando cada movimiento de ambos jugadores, incluso llegando a sonreír cuando Jasper ganaba de la nada haciendo pocos movimientos, o incluso sorprendiéndose de las veces que Edward hacía unas jugadas que dejaban a su esposo pensando su próximo movimiento con mucho cuidado.

Pasado el tiempo jugando, resultó que ambos estaba empatados con 3 partidas ganadas, hasta que finalmente Edward termina ganando una cuarta para luego salir con Bella un rato antes de llevarla a casa.

-Que el camino de regreso a casa sea tranquilo- dijo Esme desde la puerta de la casona.

Bella se despide de Esme y de los demás que estaban presentes con una suave sacudida de manos mientras caminaba de la mano con Edward hacia su auto. Ya dentro de el, Bella enciende el motor para ponerlo en marcha al mismo tiempo que el vampiro suspiraba.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Bella.

-Me pregunto cuando será el día en que este vejestorio deje de funcionar- respondió Edward divertido.

-No digas eso ni de broma- dijo Bella mientras empezaba a conducir en el ahora oscurecido bosque- doy gracias por tener un vehículo en el cual desplazarme.

El camino hasta la carretera fue silencioso, Edward apoya su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana mientras sus ojos se perdían en el exterior. La joven nota en el vampiro un aire extraño, mirándolo de reojo unos instantes para volver a poner su vista en la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió la joven volviendo a mirar al vampiro de reojo para fijar nuevamente su vista al frente

Vaya ironía la de ese momento; en el pasado, el era el que hacía ese tipo de preguntas cuando Bella estaba con alguna preocupación… ahora era todo al revés.

-Nada…- le respondió el vampiro sonriendo.

-No te creo- dijo Bella al notar que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos- ¿te sientes bien?

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Edward finalmente admitió:

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que algo malo puede pasar antes de la boda?

A Bella le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, mirándolo fijamente por un momento corto.

-Usualmente la pesimista soy yo- concluyó.

-Hace días que me siento así… quisiera encontrarle alguna explicación.

La mirada de Edward volvió a perderse en la frondosa oscuridad del exterior, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, formándose en el ambiente un incomodo y sombrío silencio.

-"Todo saldrá bien"- dijo Bella al cabo de unos momentos, tratando de imitar la voz de Edward.

Edward sonríe por un momento, aliviándose levemente de su preocupación.

-"_Le preguntaré a Alice si ve algo en nuestro futuro"-_ pensó.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión de los Cullen...

-No puedo… no veo absolutamente nada- concluyó Alice paseándose en su habitación.

Edward estaba parado frente a Alice, con una muestra evidente de incredulidad ante la respuesta de su hermana, cruzando los brazos de forma impaciente para ver si decía lo contrario.

-No me mires así, es en serio cuando digo que no veo nada.

-Me temía que dijeras eso- respondió Edward preocupado.

Alice se paseaba por toda la habitación, intentando saber por qué no podía ver el futuro de su hermano y Bella juntos cuando en ocasiones anteriores si pudo verlo.

-Que extraño… no me explico por qué no… ¿no será que estás nervioso?

-No lo creo.

-Así que de esto se trataba- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos e esto, Carlisle?- preguntó Alice.

-Eso espero- respondió Carlisle entrando en la habitación- empecemos a analizar.

Mientras tanto, Bella se encontraba conduciendo por la carretera en dirección a la antigua casona, sopesando lentamente la preocupación de Edward.

-Me pregunto que clase de presentimiento pueda ser tan fuerte para dejarlo así- murmuraba Bella mientras conducía.

La joven apretaba suavemente el volante, intentando encontrarle lógica alguna al asunto. Sintiéndose ahogada dentro del auto, Bella abrió levemente el vidrio del auto, dejando pasar un poco del aire helado, relajándose un poco.

_-Sólo espero que sea una exageración…_

Después de este pensamiento, Bella decide tranquilizarse un poco para llegar bien a la casa de los Cullen, hasta que frena de pronto, divisando una imagen que la sorprende…

Mientras tanto, en la carretera...

-¿Por qué habrán venido?- preguntó Edward impaciente mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera, con Alice en el asiento del copiloto y Carlisle y Esme en los asientos traseros.

-Dijeron que esperarían- dijo Carlisle- no hay explicación alguna para que ellos tengan que llevársela.

-La quieren para hacer pruebas en ella- dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados- quieren hacerlas antes de convertirla.

-¿En qué pensará Aro para hacer esto?- masculló Edward por lo bajo.

El volvo plateado rugía por la carretera mientras corría a toda velocidad acompañado por un jeep, en donde estaban Rosalie y Jasper, con Emmett al volante. Finalmente los vehículos se detienen, encontrando en su camino un vehículo rojo.

-Llegamos tarde…- murmuró Alice mientras se bajaba del auto junto a los demás.

-Maldición- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a la camioneta vacía.

-¿Puedes ver su posición?- le preguntó Carlisle a Alice.

-Están a dos kilómetros de aquí hacia el este- respondió la aludida- si nos damos prisa, podríamos interceptarlos y así salvar a Bella.

Cuando todos se disponían a entrar en sus autos, Esme ve algo que le impide entrar en el vehículo.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia el.

Jacob se hallaba inconciente a unos pasos del vehículo de Bella, Edward se baja del volvo para ver que pasaba.

-Jacob, Jacob, despierta- decía Esme mientras lo movía.

Jacob empezaba a moverse lentamente hasta despertarse de golpe, tapándose la nariz de paso.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Jacob aún con su nariz tapada- oh… eres tú, Esme- concluyó al ver que esta estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó Esme.

-Pues…- articuló Jacob algo mareado- vi el auto de Bella en la carretera y… vi otro auto, uno muy costoso, del cual se interpuso en su camino- dijo mientras respiraba hondo- unos encapuchados la hicieron bajarse del auto. Intenté detenerlos, pero uno de ellos hizo que me retorciera de dolor en el suelo mientras uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la cabeza…y aquí me tienen.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido, nos vamos- dijo Edward secamente.

Mientras Esme seguía a Edward hasta el auto, Jacob se puso en pie, agarrándolo de un hombro, logrando detenerlo.

-Oye, les ayudaré a encontrar a Bella.

Edward piensa detenidamente en aceptar la ayuda de Jacob o no, mirando a los demás de paso, los cuales no mostraban inconveniente alguno.

-Puedes venir- respondió al cabo de unos segundos- pero debemos apresurarnos.

Jacob sonríe mientras tomaba su motocicleta tirada en el suelo, Edward y Esme entran el auto, arrancándolo en el instante.

**Nota: hola, espero que les haya gustado mi mezcla... y les prometo que en el otro capitulo llegaremos a Silent Hill, en caso de dudas y otras cosas, dejen su review ¡nos vemos!**


	3. Persecución

**Capitulo Dos: Persecución.**

Una vez que el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Jacob fue buen recibido, los vehículos parten de inmediato hacia una gran persecución. Jacob iba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente.

-Aún están lejos- dijo Alice.

-¿Algún atajo?- preguntó Edward.

-En el próximo cruce debes doblar a la derecha- respondió Alice con los ojos cerrados- y si seguimos con la misma velocidad, los alcanzaremos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la carretera, un porsche negro volaba con habilidad sobre la pista; y dentro de este auto, se encontraba una callada bella siendo sujetada de un brazo por una figura encapuchada.

-Mejor cooperas si quieres volver a ver a tu novio- le dijo una voz amenazante.

Bella mira hacia el conductor, quien la miraba penetrantemente por el espejo durante lo que fue un eterno silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- se atrevió a preguntar Bella en un hilo de voz.

-Queremos hacer un par de pruebas contigo- le contestó el conductor- además, quisiera probar a los Cullen.

-¿Cayo…?

-Quisiera luchar con ellos ¿y qué mayor excusa que esta?

-Yo también siento curiosidad por tu habilidad, Bella, por eso estoy aquí.

-No la asustes mucho, hermana- dijo una figura encapuchada que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-No le hago nada, Alec.

-_Genial, Jane está interesada en mí- _pensó Bella.

Volviendo con los Cullen, el volvo ya había tomado el atajo junto a sus compañeros, conduciendo una gran distancia hasta que se encuentran con otro cruce en su camino.

-Dobla a la derecha- indicó Alice.

-¿En cuánto tiempo los alcanzaremos?- preguntó Edward impaciente.

-Tranquilo Edward- dijo Carlisle- Alice nos guiará hasta Bella…

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó la vidente apuntando al frente.

Edward pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo gruñir fuertemente el motor. Los demás empezaban a acelerar junto con el volvo, persiguiendo al porsche negro que se hallaba adelante. Por otro lado, los ocupantes del porsche negro se dan cuenta de la presencia de los vehículos que los seguían.

-Nos alcanzan- dijo Jane.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran- gruñó Cayo satisfecho.

Cayo empieza a acelerar más, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor que sus perseguidores seguían acercándose a pasos agigantados a pesar de tener el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-Ya casi los tenemos- murmuró Edward sujetando fuertemente el volante.

-Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que vayan más lejos- dijo Carlisle.

-Ya estamos más cerca- dijo Esme sujetando la mano de su marido.

En el auto negro, Bella miraba con cierta ansiedad hacia atrás, Edward finalmente había llegado en su rescate, lo cual la hizo pensar en abrir la puerta a su lado y arrojarse a la carretera. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar la manilla de dicha puerta, empieza a sentir un fuerte y agresivo apretón sobre su brazo.

-Quieta- amenazó Jane mirando la mano libre de Bella.

Finalmente, el volvo y el jeep se hallaban a unos pocos metros del porsche, intentando arrinconarlo para hacerlos frenar y así salvar a Bella.

-Ya los tenemos- dijo Edward.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- preguntó Esme.

De pronto, la respuesta que buscaba Esme se encontraba a la vista, Jacob estaba a unos metros más delante de ellos, volando sobre sus cabezas con la moto para quedar a unos escasos centímetros delante del vehículo negro.

-¡Quítate del medio!- gritó Cayo intentando chocar al motociclista.

-Ni crean que me moveré- gruñó Jacob por lo bajo, aguantando las embestidas del porsche.

Jacob había logrado el objetivo, hacerlos bajar la velocidad aunque sea un poco, haciendo que los Cullen estuvieran aún mas cerca.

-Debemos hacer algo o esto no habrá servido- dijo Alec mirando el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Y si tomamos ese camino de ahí?- acotó Jane apuntando hacia delante.

Cayo ve hacia donde apuntaba Jane, una desviación hacia la derecha se divisaba claramente; y a medida que se acercaban más, veían un cartel que decía "no entrar" de forma clara.

-Parece que nadie la ha usado en mucho tiempo- dijo Cayo mirando la bifurcación- tomemos ese camino.

El porsche choca violentamente con Jacob, mandándolo a una gran distancia hacia delante.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Jacob recuperando el equilibrio.

Cayo gira en seco a la derecha. Acelerando de lleno hacia el nuevo camino mientras atravesaban la advertencia.

-¡Esperen, cobardes!- gritó Jacob siguiéndolos.

El nuevo camino se veía ligeramente oscurecido gracias a las nubes del cielo y a los frondosos árboles que lo adornaban. Bella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, sus salvadores se habían perdido de vista.

-Fue buena idea tomar este camino- dijo Alce felicitando a su hermana.

-¿Tan pronto anochece aquí?- dijo Jane mirando por la ventana.

Bella imita a Jane, observando con sus propios ojos una densa y profunda oscuridad que parecía devorarlo todo.

_-¿Ya es de noche?-_ pensó Bella intrigada- _aunque… esta oscuridad se ve algo… diferente._

A unos metros más atrás, el volvo y el jeep seguían en su misión con las luces encendidas.

-Es extraño que haya anochecido tan pronto- dijo Esme- aún no es hora.

-Este lugar se siente tan extraño- acotó Alice mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Edward, al igual que los demás, ignoraba el por que de esta oscuridad tan temprana, pero decidió ignorarlo, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era el recuperar a Bella y llevársela a casa.

-¿Qué no es esa la moto de Jacob la que se encuentra allí?- acotó Carlisle mirando por la ventana.

Los presentes observan el exterior para comprobar las palabras de Carlisle, la motocicleta de Jacob se encontraba abandonada a un lado de la carretera.

-Esto se ve mal…-murmuró Alice.

Mientras seguían conduciendo, llegan a una especie de subida, divisando en la densa oscuridad al porche negro que perseguían; sin embargo, había algo diferente en el…

-¡Bájalo del techo!- exclamó Cayo.

Cayo conducía en una especie de zigzag muy exagerado, como intentando sacudirse algo.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó Bella.

-¿Así que conoces a esta criatura?-dijo Cayo entre dientes- Jane, Alec, sáquenlo del techo como sea.

Alec sale del auto por la ventana para quedar en el techo junto con Jacob, quien ya había entrado en fase, uniéndose luego su hermana Jane.

-Bájate del techo- le ordenó Jane a Jacob mientras concentraba su mirada en él.

La habilidad de Jane hace efecto en el licántropo, el cual empieza a retorcerse sobre el frío techo, sintiendo grandes punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, cuya intensidad se incrementaba a medida que pasa el tiempo.

-A pesar del dolor no quiere soltarse- bufó Alec acercándose a Jacob- tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza… ¿qué?

Alec siente bajo sus pies que el vehículo empezaba a frenar en seco, sujetándose como pudo a la carrocería.

-¿Quién es ese que está adelante?- inquirió Jane- ¡A un lado!

Un poco más delante de donde se encontraba el porsche, exactamente en una curva próxima, una pequeña sombra aparece en medio del camino, quien al ser iluminada por las luces del coche, queda paralizada en el sitio donde estaba, cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-¡Oh no, vamos a atrope…!- alcanzó a decir Bella para después sentir un choque contra algo, cerrando los ojos de paso.

Bella abre los ojos estrepitosamente, mirando hacia atrás para ver contra quien o que habían chocado, viendo luego la barra de contención de la carretera destrozada, sujetándose con fuerza de donde le era posible al ver que el auto iba cayendo.

-¡Jacob!- gritó Bella mientras miraba hacia atrás, su amigo empezaba a aullar mientras su figura caía en el negro abismo.

De repente, la joven siente algo que le agarraba las rodillas, volteándose lentamente para ver lo que la agarraba. Cayo recorría con sus manos gélidas las rodillas de Bella brevemente para luego sacarlas de allí, moviéndose entre los asientos para quedar frente a la atemorizada joven.

-¿Cayo…?

Pero Cayo no le responde, ya estaba frente a ella, sujetando sus mejillas con una mirada inexpresiva, la cual iba acercando al rostro de la chica. El frágil corazón de Bella se aceleraba, esperando a ver que haría Cayo, el cual reacciona con una leve inclinación de cabeza, aún con su mirada sin emoción sobre la asustada de Bella, quien empieza a sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de a poco, terminando por consumirse en la oscuridad mientras aún percibía las manos heladas sobre su rostro.

A unos cuantos metros del lugar por donde cayó Bella…

-¡Miren!- exclamó Carlisle apuntando al frente.

El volvo se estaciona a escasos centímetros de una sección de la barra de contención que estaba rota, abriendo la puerta para bajarse e investigar.

-Las huellas de neumáticos están frescas- dijo Alice agachada al lado de unas huellas gravadas con fuerza en el pavimento.

El jeep llega, bajándose Jasper primero para ver hacia el vacío junto con Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Están seguros que estas huellas son de…?- articuló Esme horrorizada ante una idea obvia.

-Es muy probable- respondió Jasper mirando hacia el barranco- lo malo es que apenas se puede ver hasta abajo.

Edward aprieta los puños para luego moverse con rapidez y empezar a bajar hacia el vacío.

-¡Edward espera!- reclamó Carlisle.

-¡No vayas solo!- le secundó Rosalie.

Sin embargo, Edward no hizo caso, siguió avanzando hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué acaso no puede esperar?- criticó Emmett.

Con cierta duda consumiéndolos, la familia Cullen decide seguir a Edward hacia la oscuridad, preguntándose de paso si Bella… o incluso Edward o ellos mismos estarían bien.

Edward corría cuesta abajo a una velocidad de vértigo en lo que parecía ser un precipicio sin fin, hasta que…

_-¿Eh? ¿Y ese sonido?-_ pensó Edward extrañado.

Un sonido muy particular interrumpe de repente el sepulcral silencio del ambiente, inundándolo de forma estruendosa, una sirena cantaba con insistencia. En eso, el vampiro nota un cambio un poco extraño, se sentía… ¿cansado?

-_¿Por qué me siento tan cansado y pesado?_

Las piernas empezaban a pesarle de manera abrupta, comenzando a moverse lentamente mientras intentaba correr más rápido. Luego, las piernas le pesaban más y más mientras la sirena sonaba fuertemente y hacía eco de su presencia.

_-Estoy corriendo más lento… casi a velocidad… ¿humana?_

Edward empieza a jadear ante el esfuerzo sobrehumano para correr a la velocidad de costumbre sin mucho éxito, para finalmente tropezarse con una roca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El vampiro intentó recuperar su balance, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya se encontraba de cabeza hacia la densa oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselo.

Al igual que le sucedió a Bella, Edward empieza a sentir un enorme peso sobre sus párpados, los cuales deseaban cerrarse a pesar de la insistencia del vampiro por mantenerse despierto. El cansancio de una árdua lucha por mantenerse despierto en medio de la oscuridad le rindió cuenta a Edward, el cual ya los tenía cerrados, quedándose inmóvil de paso mientras la sirena lo arrullaba mientras caía.

**N.T: hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero por fin pude subir este capítulo ¡espero que les guste!**


	4. Un lugar perturbador

Capitulo Tres: Un lugar perturbador.

La sirena se calla en el acto, haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos, viendo una luz al final de abismo, torciendo su cuerpo para poder adoptar una posición de caída, viéndose rodeado por la luz nada más al alcanzarla, sintiendo sus piernas caer sobre una superficie que se doblaba con su peso, encontrándose agachado sobre un Porsche negro gravemente averiado en el frente. El vampiro se da cuenta de su posición, bajándose rápidamente para mirar en el interior de auto.

-¡¿Bella?!-jadeó Edward.

El vehículo se encontraba vacío, haciéndole sentir una gran frustración, mirando luego a su alrededor en busca de respuestas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Edward observa el lugar, divisando muy poco gracias a la densa neblina que invadía el lugar, caminando lentamente hacia delante, mostrándose a unos pasos un par de edificios antiguos, los cuales parecían ser del tipo residencial.

-Debo encontrar a Bella…

Caminando lentamente hacia los edificios, Edward se percata que se encuentra en lo que parece ser un pueblo, aunque había algo en el que le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde están todos?- se preguntó Edward-¿y esta neblina…?

Caminando un poco más, el vampiro se da cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar… se encontraba solo en aquel lugar desconocido. Edward mira hacia el cielo, observando que nevaba sin cesar, aunque se extrañó por el hecho de que el aire no se sentía frío, tomando uno de los "copos" de nieve que caía, y mirándolo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que…

-Es ceniza-Concluyó Edward- ¿habrá algún incendio cerca? ¿o un volcán activo?

De repente, a unos metros de él, una sombra se manifiesta desde la niebla, haciendo que Edward fuera hasta ella, logrando escuchar sus pasos para acercarse más. Estaba de espaldas hacia él, mostrando una larga cabellera castaña, vistiendo una blusa celeste, unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Edward.

La mujer se voltea para ver al que la llamaba, mostrando una mirada inexpresiva para luego darle la espalda y empezar a correr.

-¡Bella, espera!- le gritó Edward-¡por favor, detente!

Edward emprende una carrera para alcanzarla; no obstante, no corría lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla en unos segundos como era costumbre, sino que corría con su velocidad reducida a más de la mitad.

Durante un buen rato corriendo, el vampiro se da cuenta del lugar en donde están, viendo en la calle por la corrían un gran número de casas pequeñas con garaje, las cuales tenían pintadas en las paredes una especie de pentagrama con runas muy elaboradas. Edward deja de mirar los pentagramas para seguir a Bella, quien ya estaba a una distancia significativa de él, entrando por un portón metálico de lo que parecía ser un vecindario privado.

Luego, Edward alcanza el portón y lo abre en seco para perseguir a Bella, pero se percata de que la había perdido de vista, mirando a su alrededor una vez más para ver señales de ella.

-_Por ahí…-_ pensó el vampiro al escuchar unos fuertes pasos provenientes de la primera calle angosta a su mano izquierda.

Mientras corría hacia Bella, el cielo empieza a oscurecerse y la ceniza deja de caer del cielo.

-_¿Ya es de noche?_

Levemente aturdido ante el cambio del cielo, Edward sigue corriendo mientras que Bella ya estaba muy lejos, entrando por otro portón de rejas en el fondo. Ya al llegar, Edward se disponía a seguir a Bella por el camino que tomó, sin embargo…

-Es esa sirena de nuevo- dijo Edward escuchando la sirena con inquietud- ¿por qué…?

Ya al dejar de pensar en ellos, el vampiro entra por el portón, mostrándose ante él una profunda y densa oscuridad, por la cual apenas podía ver cualquier cosa. Cuando la sirena dejó de sonar, la luz empieza a manifestarse a través de unas antorchas que estaban pegadas a las paredes, cuyo brillo le daba al ambiente un toque abrumador.

Las casas del vecindario parecían haber sido reemplazadas por unos edificios abandonados y en ruinas, y en algunos de estos nuevos edificios había rejas de apariencia oxidada y manchada. No creyendo lo que ve, Edward parpadea un par de veces para luego restregarse los ojos, mirando de nuevo su nuevo ambiente, percatándose de que seguía igual.

-¿Qué le pasó a este lugar?- se preguntó Edward- ¿y qué es este suelo?

Edward mira bajo sus pies, viendo un suelo hecho de rejas del mismo tipo que el de las paredes de los edificios ruinosos, y debajo de este nuevo suelo se abría un inmenso vació que parecía no tener fin.

Siguiendo por el sendero de las antorchas, el vampiro comienza a sentirse asqueado por un olor a putrefacción mezclado con ceniza que llegaba a su nariz; además, divisa una silla de ruedas vieja y oxidada, que se cae de repente de la pared en la cual estaba apoyada, una de sus ruedas empieza a girar, produciendo un fuerte chirrido. Acercándose un poco a la silla, Edward extiende una mano para detener la rueda, la cual para con el mínimo contacto, haciendo que Edward se estremeciera.

-No puedo perder mi tiempo con esta silla, Bella debe estar por aquí.

Y con pasos rápidos, Edward se aleja de la silla de ruedas, la cual empieza a chirriar nuevamente, ignorando su estridente sonido mientras se alejaba.

De pronto, se escuchan unos jadeos en el aire, junto con el sonido de un cuchillo cortando algo con fuerza.

Edward empieza a correr en dirección hacia los graves gemidos que iban inundando el ambiente, llegando finalmente a una especie de patio cerrado, cuyas paredes de reja estaban chorreando lo que parecía ser sangre, también el suelo de reja goteaba el líquido rojo hasta el interminable vacío, cayendo rápidamente sin llegar a fondo alguno. El joven observa con horror la reja que tenía frente a él, un cadáver despellejado y sin piernas colgaba de ella, amarrada firmemente con un alambre de púas que se introducían en la carne del cuerpo, haciéndolo chorrear más sangre. Se acerca al cadáver con precaución, revisándolo para asegurarse de que este no le pertenecía a Bella.

-No es ella- suspiró aliviado- me pregunto quien habrá hecho esto…

Un fuerte ruido detrás de sí lo hace ponerse en estado de alerta, las rejas de las paredes se rompen, saliendo de ellas unas criaturas del tamaño de un niño, con contextura medianamente gruesa, con garras en sus manos de apariencia filosa, babeando nada más al ver a Edward.

-_¿Qué clase de criaturas son estas?-_pensaba Edward mientras se acercaban a él-_ no tiene ojos, pero parecen saber donde estoy…_

Edward siente como una de las criaturas se abalanza sobre él, mordiendo fieramente una de sus piernas mientras lo arañaba con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar. El vampiro apenas pudo liberarse del agarre de esta, ya que la criatura poseía mucha fuerza.

-¡No se acerquen!- gritó Edward golpeando a las criaturas cercanas con sus puños- no… puede ser…

El vampiro golpeaba a sus atacantes con toda la fuerza que se permitía; sin embargo, estas se ponían de pie apenas caían al suelo, prácticamente ilesas.

-_Debí haberles volado la cabeza de un golpe ¿cómo es posible que aún puedan moverse?_

Edward finalmente decide escapar al comprender que sus golpes no les harían daño en absoluto, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos hasta el portón. Mientras emprendía la carrera, Edward nota que no puede correr más rápido, y cuando intentaba hacerlo, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cansado. Ya al llegar a la zona en donde se encontraba el portón, el vampiro se percata de algo horrible…

-¡El portón no está!-exclamó tanteando una pared sólida- no creo haberme equivocado de camino…

Cuando pensaba en devolverse para comprobar su teoría, Edward se veía rodeado nuevamente por las criaturas pequeñas, sin darle espacio alguno para escapar. El vampiro empieza a golpear la pared para ver si podría crearse una nueva salida, ver si podía despertar la fuerza que antes poseía, pero lo único que lograba era que sus puños sintieran un agudo dolor cada vez que arremetía contra la dureza del muro.

De pronto, siente unas filosas garras enterrarse en sus piernas, las criaturas se estaba aferrando a él para empezar a escalar por su cuerpo. Edward intenta sacudirse para hacer que se cayeran sin conseguirlo, intentando luego abrirse paso por ellas para huir. Sin embargo, las criaturas saltan encima de él, logrando crearle más peso para que no siguiera moviéndose, hasta que una de estas que estaban cerca saltó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo caer boca abajo al suelo.

Edward intenta ponerse de pie, pero más criaturas se lanzaban encima, haciendo más pesada su carga mientras lo arañaban y mordían. Comienza a gritar mientras trataba de moverse, pero mientras más se movía, más arañazos y mordidas recibía, pero con más intensidad que antes.

De pronto, sus ojos empezaban a pesarle demasiado, siente que esta vez las garras intentaban desmembrarlo con fuerza… antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward ya estaba sumido en la oscuridad cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

**Nota: hola a todos, lamento esta larga tardanza, pero debido a las pruebas en la universidad no he tenido tiempo para actualizar... y me estaba quedando sin ideas**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ^-^**

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos y etc? estoy a un review de distancia ;)  
**


	5. Bienvenido a Silent Hill

Capítulo Cuatro: Bienvenido a Silent Hill.

-Oye ¿quieres hacerte el gracioso o qué?- preguntó una ronca voz.

Edward abre los ojos lentamente, irguiéndose de la misma forma para ver con más detalle el lugar en el cual se encontraba, el cual tenía el aspecto de una cafetería que estaba vacía.

El vampiro se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá de cuero acolchado, a su lado había otro sofá igual, el cual estaba frente a una mesa que tenía encima un porta servilletas; mirando un poco más, ve que las blancas paredes del lugar tenía un par de afiches colgado, también notó una barra, desde la cual se podía apreciar una serie de botellas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

-¡Tierra llamando al chupasangre, responde!- insistió la misma voz que había escuchado antes.

Edward se dirige al origen de la voz, viendo a un joven moreno sentado en uno de los asientos cercanos a la barra, quien vestía con una camiseta negra, jeans claros y zapatillas deportivas, quien sonreía al ver su expresión de incredulidad.

-Jacob…- articuló Edward.

-Al principio pensaba que estabas muerto… pero sería muy poco probable- dijo Jacob toscamente.

-Al parecer… tuve una especie de pesadilla.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Que yo sepa las sanguijuelas no duermen.

Edward miró a Jacob con rabia, lo que menos quería en aquel instante era que nadie, ni siquiera el "chucho", se pusiera a gastarle bromas de ese tipo.

-Oye, oye, bájale al humo ¿quieres? Estoy tan confundido como tú.

-¿Confundido?

-Pues sí… no puedo entrar en fase.

El vampiro abre más los ojos ante la declaración del licántropo, no se podía explicar como pudo pasarle.

-También me he encontrado con estas… cosas muy feas rondando por el pueblo.

-¿Tú también las viste?- preguntó Edward.

Jacob se sorprende por el hecho de que Edward pudiera haberlas visto también, ya que como él, creía que eran un producto de su imaginación.

-Esas cosas… parecen niños deformes, y son un dolor de cabeza cuando van en grupos, son muy resistentes a los golpes.

-Me los enfrenté hace poco… o eso creo- declaró Edward- pero no puedo hacerles daño…

En ese momento, Edward empieza a captar el pensamiento de Jacob, aunque no de la forma fluida a la que acostumbraba a captar los pensamientos de los demás. El licántropo nota un cambio de semblante en el vampiro, aunque no el tipo que se esperaba de el.

-¿Por qué no respondes a mis pensamientos como lo haces siempre?- preguntó Jacob.

-No lo sé… como que escucho tus pensamientos con cierta interferencia, un murmullo muy suave- respondió Edward- piensa en algo… lo que sea.

- Bueno- aceptó el aludido para empezar a pensar- _tu aliento apesta._

_-_¿Eh?... de nuevo escucho tus pensamientos como murmullos… piensa en más cosas esta vez.

-_Veamos… eres un idiota y un cabezota, apestas a rayos y tienes cara de imbécil…_

En eso, Jacob detiene sus pensamientos para ver como Edward se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza mientras daba un grito de dolor.

-¡Oye tranquilo! ¿Qué pasó?

-Ni idea…- jadeó Edward- escuchaba los murmullos, pero cuando intenté enfocarlos mejor… me azotó un agudo zumbido que me hizo tener jaqueca.

-Algo bueno después de todo- dijo Jacob- es molesto cuando alguien lee tus pensamientos sin que se haga nada.

El vampiro mira molesto a su acompañante, pero decidió ignorarlo para empezar a contarle sobre su experiencia en el misterioso pueblo en el cual se encontraban atrapados. Cuando comenzó a contar sobre el extraño lugar de aspecto diabólico, Jacob lo miraba sorprendido, algo que Edward se esperaba.

-¿Paredes y suelos de reja que chorrean sangre? Eso sí que no lo había visto.

-¿Y has escuchado la sirena?

-No… ni tampoco he visto el cielo oscurecerse, solamente lo vi oscuro cuando caía por el acantilado junto con el auto…

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué sólo yo he escuchado esa sirena? No creo estarla imaginándola…

-Lo único que he visto de tu relato es a esos "niños" deformes… ¡maldición!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Empiezo a recordar que las calles de este pueblo están cortadas.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Edward con una expresión horrorizada.

-Las calles están cortadas- dijo Jacob algo más calmado- debajo de esas calles se encuentra un vacío interminable… una vez intenté llegar al fondo, pero solo veía más y más niebla.

-Entonces estamos atrapados en este pueblo…

-En cualquier caso, debemos movernos pronto, puede que esas criaturas nos encuentren- dijo Jacob tomando una pistola de la barra- ten esto contigo, te será útil.

Edward se levanta lentamente del asiento para recibir el arma, la cual se sentía levemente pesada en sus manos.

-Si no podemos defendernos como se debe, tendremos que llevar estas preciosidades con nosotros- dijo Jacob sacando una pistola de su bolsillo- te dejé algo de munición sobre la barra por si la quieres.

-Gracias- le respondió Edward tomando los cartuchos de la barra- ¿qué es esto?- preguntó tomando un enorme pedazo de papel doblado.

-Es un mapa del lugar- dijo Jacob al ver que el vampiro abría el mapa.

-¿Silent Hill? Nunca había escuchado hablar de este lugar.

-Sí, así se llama este lugar… yo me voy. Si alguno de los dos encuentra a Bella, hay que traerla aquí.

Cuando el licántropo se dirigía a la puerta del bar, se da vuelta y encara a Edward con una mirada penetrante.

-Si llegas a dispararme por error, te mato.

-Que lindo- murmuró Edward cuando Jacob ya había salido del bar, perdiéndose entre la neblina.

El vampiro se dispone a revisar el bar por si encontraba más cosas, obteniendo de su búsqueda una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, un cuchillo de cocina y una radio roja, la cual prende.

-No se puede escuchar nada… puede que esté muerta.

Dejando la radio sobre una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, retoma su búsqueda, pero lo único que quedaba en el lugar eran botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, vasos, algo de comida en los refrigeradores y otras cosas inservibles.

De pronto, algo llama su atención, la pequeña radio roja, la cual creía descompuesta, empieza a emitir sonido.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta radio?

Al tomar la radio, la acerca a su oído, dándose cuenta de que solamente emitía estática, la cual aumentaba su volumen gradualmente con el paso del tiempo. Edward empieza a revisarla delicadamente. En eso, uno de los vidrios del bar se quiebra, alertando a su huésped; luego, los demás ventanales empezaron a romperse mientras la estática sonaba más fuerte.

Finalmente, el último de los ventanales que estaba frente a Edward no se rompió, pero el vampiro pudo sentir que había algo allá afuera, cosa que se comprobó cuando el vidrio se rompe, saliendo de entre los trozos del cristal un extraño bulto que tumba a Edward.

Edward lucha contra el extraño bulto, el que lo atacaba con fuertes punzadas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sal de encima!- gritó el vampiro forcejeando con el bulto.

El vampiro logra zafarse de su atacante, arrastrándose por el suelo un par de pasos para ponerse de pie rápidamente, mirando con horror la forma de su atacante, una especie de pterodáctilo del tamaño de una persona, el cual era delgado y tenía la carne palpitante sobre su piel, mostrando de forma grotesca sus venas y los gusanos que rodeaban su cuerpo. La criatura se alza al vuelo, atacando con su pico a Edward, quien cae el suelo para esquivar el ataque para luego agarrarlo de sus delgadas patas para tirarlo al suelo.

Ya en el suelo con la criatura, el vampiro se levanta para golpearla con toda su fuerza, pero comprobó algo que ya había experimentado y que Jacob sabía, las criaturas de este lugar eran muy resistentes a sus golpes.

_-¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo hacerle daño…_

De repente, Edward recuerda el arma que le había dado Jacob, la cual tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con movimientos raudos, se aleja unos pasos del monstruo y toma la pistola entre sus manos, empezando a disparar. Cuando disparaba, la criatura empezaba a retorcerse de dolor con el impacto. Probó disparando otra vez, obteniendo la misma respuesta de esta; pero esta vez, el pterodáctilo chorreaba sangre, cosa que hace que Edward se ponga nervioso.

Al final, la bestia muere desangrada cuando Edward se sienta en el suelo sujetándose las piernas, dejando caer su arma a su lado, comenzaba a temblar mientras la sangre de la bestia corría por el suelo. El vampiro temblaba, preguntándose por qué tendría esta sensación de sed en estos momentos, algo que no lo ayudaba en nada.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Edward se abraza las piernas con más fuerza, intentando olvidar que la sangre estaba ahí, quedándose así por un buen rato.

_-Creo que no podré alimentarme mientras esté aquí-_ pensó Edward- _algo me dice que no debo beberla…_

Ya algo más calmado, Edward ve que la sangre del suelo ya estaba seca, relajando su cuerpo para luego volver a mirarla.

-Definitivamente esto no es un sueño- dijo pateando levemente al cadáver- ¿qué está pasando aquí?

El vampiro vuelve a tomar su pistola y la recarga con algunas balas de los cartuchos que tenía, tomando de paso la radio roja y el mapa. Ya con todo lo necesario para emprender otra vez la búsqueda de Bella, Edward sale del bar.

-Puede que sea una estupidez lo que voy a hacer, pero iré de nuevo a ese callejón.

**Nota: hola a todos, lamento esta larga tardanza, muchas cosas que hacer () y lamento que este capítulo sea algo corto, pero espero que aún así les guste.**

**Todo lo que digan será recibido ;)**


	6. Buscando entre la niebla

Capítulo Cinco: Buscando entre la niebla.

Cuando Edward salió del bar, decide volver al callejón donde vio a Bella por última vez, revisando el mapa que tenía consigo para encaminar bien sus pasos. En eso, la radio que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta emite estática nuevamente, comenzando a ver a su alrededor.

A lo lejos, se escucha un sonido muy peculiar, uno parecido a las patas de un perro que golpeaba con fuerza el pavimento. Como método de precaución, el vampiro se aleja del sonido, desde su encuentro con el pterodáctilo, no podía arriesgarse demasiado en este extraño pueblo fantasma, considerando también que solamente tenía pocas balas cargadas en su pistola.

Al empezar a correr, Edward nota que el extraño sonido deja de perseguirlo, sintiendo un alivio que termina en el instante cuando detrás de sí, unas fauces abiertas de lo que parecía ser un perro volaban en su dirección. Edward logra esquivar al perro, el cual observa con atención, mostrando un leve desagrado al ver que no tenía piel, como su oponente anterior.

-Así que esta radio me avisa de su presencia…- susurró Edward disparando al perro.

Una vez que el perro dejó de moverse, Edward se percata de que le quedan muy pocas balas, así que decide correr a toda velocidad hacia el callejón de sus pesadillas. Ya allí, empieza a recordar un poco lo que ya había visto, encaminándose con cuidado en caso de encontrarse con más de esas criaturas extrañas, llegando sin problemas al lugar donde la pesadilla comenzó.

-_No lo puedo creer… ¿pero qué es esto?_

Edward no creía lo que veía, el callejón por el cual perseguía a Bella ya no estaba, siendo reemplazado por una pared destrozada que le bloqueaba el paso.

-Pero yo… ¿me habré equivocado de callejón?

Cuando pensaba devolverse, algo cae sobre su cabeza, tratándose de una hoja de papel levemente arrugada.

-¿Y esto?

Edward revisa el contenido del papel, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera al leer no solo el mensaje que estaba escrito en el, sino que también…

-Es la letra de Bella… "¿ve a la escuela?"

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Edward se dispone a buscar en el mapa una escuela, encontrando la única que había en la zona, la "Escuela Primaria de Midwich", ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre, marcándola en el mapa rápidamente. Sin más que hacer, Edward se devuelve a la calle Finney, encaminando sus pasos hacia la escuela por una ruta más corta, pasando de largo a unos perros que estaban cerca de un tarro de basura.

-La calle está cortada…

En efecto, antes de que pudiera llegar al cruce de la calle Midwich con la calle Finney, ve un profundo abismo frente a sí, cuyo fondo estaba cubierto con la densa niebla. Pensó por un instante bajar por él para ver si encontraba una forma de llegar al otro lado, pero una vez más recordó a Jacob, quién antes había intentado tal plan…

"_Las calles están cortadas, y debajo hay un vació interminable… intenté llegar al fondo sin mucho éxito…"_

También comprobó que no podría medir la distancia del precipicio, ya que la niebla estaba espesa y la ceniza que caía interminablemente entorpecía su visión, abandonando de inmediato la idea de saltar al otro lado. Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos, Edward se dirige a la calle más cercana, leyendo de paso el letrero con el nombre de la calle, Levin.

Caminando un poco por la calle Levin, vio que se encontraba en una zona residencial, los patios de las casas estaban desiertos… o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que cuando avanzaba un poco por la calle, la radio empieza a emitir estática. El vampiro toma su arma y apunta al azar, cuando de repente tres perros aparecen frente a él.

Cuando pensaba en atacar, Edward recuerda que no le quedaban muchas balas, así que guardó su arma y sortea a los perros con facilidad, empezando a correr sin parar hasta llegar al próximo cruce con la calle Matheson.

-Bloqueada…- dijo Edward al mirar a su derecha.

Cuando iba a pasar de largo, siente como algo cae sobre su cara, tratándose de un papel ensangrentado, el cual se quita, viendo asombrado que algo había sido escrito sobre él con lo que pareciera ser sangre:

"_Casa del Perro, calle Levin…"_

Edward compara la letra del papel nuevo con el que había visto en el callejón, concluyendo que era la misma.

-_Bella…_

Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos, el vampiro empieza a buscar la "Casa del Perro" en la "calle Levin", o algo parecido al mensaje dejado por Bella. Aún sin encontrar nada, sigue sobre sus pasos cuando siente que la radio vuelve a cantar, esta vez de forma estridente, recordando que cerca del lugar estaban esos perros, los cuales lo habían rodeado.

-Dios mío…

Uno de ellos lo ataca, y Edward se agacha para evadirlo; sin embargo, cuando se preparaba para correr, uno de los perros muerde sus piernas por detrás, haciendo que el vampiro se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Edward se libera de los colmillos, comenzando a correr nada más al incorporarse un poco. Mientras corría, logra divisar lo que estaba buscando: tres casas más a su izquierda, encuentra una casa para perro, a la cual se dirige con rapidez.

-Al fin la encontré- jadeó Edward un tanto alegre.

Revisando la caseta del perro, encuentra una llave pegada con cinta adhesiva por la parte interior del techo, la que saca de un tirón. Sacándole toda la cinta, Edward tenía la llave entre sus manos, concluyendo que tenía que usarla en la casa más cercana a la caseta, la cual se encontraba detrás de él.

Cuando se disponía a ir hacia la puerta de la casa, ve que la caseta de perro se vuelca, y que de ella se ve una pútrida pata que se movía frenéticamente, haciendo que Edward corriera a toda velocidad hacia la casa, metiendo la llave por la cerradura para escuchar que la llave había abierto la puerta de entrada.

Al mirar hacia atrás, ve que los perros que lo habían atacado estaban a unos pasos de él, dispuestos a repetir su ataque. Abriendo la puerta rápidamente, Edward entra en la casa, cerrando la puerta antes de que sus atacantes entraran con él.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- jadeó el vampiro mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta, cayendo luego sentado en el suelo.

Edward alza la vista hacia el pasillo frente a él, parte de la niebla del exterior se colaba por las ventanas que se encontraban por el otro extremo. Poniéndose de pie, camina un poco por el pasillo, entrando a un espacio más amplio, donde había un comedor de madera a su derecha, frente a una ventana por la cual entraba la niebla.

-Parece un lugar bastante agradable-dijo Edward tocando la mesa de madera- me pregunto si los que vivían aquí se habrían convertido en alguna de esas criaturas…

Observando más la nueva estancia, se encuentra con una mesita que tenía encima una pequeña libreta de notas junto a un teléfono. Fijándose más en la libreta, el vampiro ve que tiene algo escrito, procediendo a leerlo.

"_No sé si será de utilidad el que escriba esto, pero si alguien más se encuentra atrapado en este pueblo al igual que yo, espero que esta nota le sea de utilidad. Por si quieres saber quién soy, me llamo Harry y estoy buscando a mi hija Cheryl, quien está perdida aquí…"_

_-¿Harry, Cheryl? Pensaba que estaba solo en este pueblo…- _pensó Edward para luego seguir con su lectura.

"… _debes tener cuidado cuando andes solo por el pueblo, afuera hay criaturas extrañas, sacadas de una retorcida imaginación. Ahora seguiré adelante, debo encontrar tres llaves para abrir los candados de la puerta del patio e ir a la escuela de Midwich…"_

-¡¿Midwich?! ¡Es el mismo lugar en donde podría estar Bella!

Con la vista en la nota, Edward ve que ya no hay nada más escrito, aunque agradeció de corazón el gesto de este hombre, Harry, ya que ahora sabía que no era el único atrapado en Silent Hill. Dejando la nota de lado, ve que al lado del teléfono se encuentra un cartucho de pistola.

-Me pregunto que hace este cartucho en un lugar tan poco común…

Al tomar los cartuchos, Edward revisa el calibre de las balas, las cuales eran del mismo tipo que las que usa la pistola que tiene en su bolsillo, cosa que lo alegró un poco.

-Por lo menos serán de utilidad- murmuró mientras guardaba el cartucho.

Buscando más por la casa, se encuentra con otro cartucho de pistola sobre la barra que estaba a un lado del comedor, en donde también había una cocina con un refrigerador abierto y vacío, un mueble de cocina vacío y un horno cerrado. Ignorando lo demás de la habitación, Edward se dirige hacia la puerta que da al patio, viendo que estaba cerrada con un candado.

-Que raro… la nota decía que eran tres candados…

Sin pensar mucho en el tema, empieza a buscar la llave que abre el candado y seguir avanzando, no encontrando el objeto en cuestión por los lugares visibles.

-¿Podría ser que esté…?

El vampiro mira en dirección al horno cerrado, pensando que sería ilógico que hubiera una llave adentro, pero le pareció que este lugar era tan extraño que la lógica no serviría de mucho, así que decidió acercarse al horno.

-Está atorado…- dijo el vampiro al intentar abrir la puertecilla del horno.

Al parecer, la puertecilla del horno no se abriría por mucho que forcejeara con ella, comenzando a buscar la llave de nuevo por la estancia. Cuando apenas se alejó unos pasos del horno, Edward se sobresalta al escuchar un sonido metálico, mirando hacia atrás para ver que la puertecilla se había abierto, mostrando un contenido que no fue del agrado de este.

-¿Qué hace un perro adentro del horno?- se preguntó con asco.

Algo más llamó la atención de Edward de aquel cuadro, algo brillante se podía apreciar desde el hocico, acercándose con cautela, con su arma en la mano. Ya frente al perro, Edward se acerca más al hocico, viendo más de cerca el brillo que llamó su atención, decidiendo a regañadientes meter su mano libre en él y recuperar el objeto.

-¿Qué es esto?

Edward siente un pequeño objeto metálico dentro de la cavidad, sacándolo de ahí rápidamente para dejar el hallazgo en la barra mientras conseguía un par de servilletas de la mesa, secándose con desesperación la baba de perro que tenía en su mano.

-_Nunca había sentido tanto asco hasta ahora_- pensó Edward- _si aún fuera humano, habría vomitado…_

Luego de secarse la baba, Edward toma más servilletas de la mesa, acercándose a la barra donde había dejado el objeto brillante del perro, el cual resultó ser una llave pequeña, la cual empieza a limpiar con cuidado.

El vampiro observa la llave meticulosamente, preguntándose de paso si esta llave abriría el candado de la puerta del patio, decidiendo probarla primero allí. Ya frente a la puerta del patio, Edward mete la llave en el candado, deseando con fuerza que la llave abriera el candado, entrando con facilidad para luego girarla, escuchándose como la cerradura cedía, abriendo el candado rápidamente.

-Lo logré…-suspiró Edward mientras sujetaba el candado y la llave con sus manos.

Cuando Edward había cruzado el umbral y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, algo lo empuja desde atrás, haciéndole caer el suelo.

-Es ese perro- dijo Edward mirando hacia la puerta- ¿qué no se suponía que estaba muerto?

El animal saltaba desde detrás de la puerta mientras trataba de empujarla para llegar a Edward, lo cual hace que el vampiro empiece a ver a su alrededor, notando que desde afuera también se podía poner un candado a la puerta, procediendo rápidamente a colocarlo allí y cerrarlo para luego tirar la llave, cayendo sobre una mesita de madera blanca que estaba en el patio.

-Espero que con esto no de problema, aunque no creo que resista mucho…

Cuando se disponía a salir del patio por la puerta posterior, un extraño escalofrío recorre la espalda de Edward, haciéndolo temblar al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, al igual que en el "sueño" que había tenido.

-Ya ha oscurecido… como en aquella ocasión…

**Nota: hola a todos los que leen este fic, lamento la larga demora pero he tenido muchos exámenes, lo que me impedía escribir, así que ahora les traigo este capítulo y que espero que disfruten, y si quieren decirme algo pueden hacerlo... siempre y cuando no me envíen virus ni comentarios muy troll XD**


	7. La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Uno

Capítulo Seis: La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Uno.

-Ha oscurecido de nuevo… como aquella vez…

La oscuridad en aquel momento era total, y para Edward le era difícil acostumbrar su visión a la espesa penumbra, apenas podía divisar su propia mano.

-_No puedo ver_…- pensó- _puede que tenga que usarla después de todo…_

Revisando sus bolsillos, Edward encuentra la linterna que había recogido del bar, la cual tantea para así encontrar el interruptor y prenderla. Acto seguido, el vampiro acomoda la linterna de tal forma que asomara por el bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta, dándole una perfecta iluminación frontal. Una vez que todo estuviera listo, Edward se dispone a salir del patio, abriendo una pequeña puerta de madera cuyas bisagras chirriaban estruendosamente.

Finalmente en la calle, Edward observa el mapa para ver el camino más corto hacia la escuela, bajando hacia el sur mientras doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba. La vista del vecindario distaba de ser agradable, las puertas de los garajes tenían grotescas manchas de sangre que se dispersaban hasta el suelo y las paredes.

-_¿Qué clase de pueblo de locos este?_- pensaba Edward cuando avanzaba por el pasaje.

De pronto, un sonido leve perturba a Edward, el sonido de la estática de la radio que estaba en su bolsillo se manifestaba, advirtiéndolo del peligro cercano. Tomando su arma con fuerza empieza a apuntar hacia el frente, moviéndose lentamente hasta encontrar a un grupo de perros que parecía devorar algo.

Los perros advierten la luz de la linterna, haciendo que dejaran de roer un cadáver sin piernas para dirigirse al joven vampiro, quien logra eludirlos para doblar a su derecha, llegando a la calle principal de Midwich al fijarse en el cartel de la calle, donde se topa de lleno con dos pterodáctilos que estaban arriba de un árbol en el otro extremo frente a él. Edward dobla rápidamente a la izquierda, escuchando luego que la estática sonaba fuerte, oyendo además unos fuertes aleteos detrás de él.

Por un momento, Edward pensó mirar hacia atrás, pero desiste de la idea, porque aquello sería una gran estupidez en aquella situación en la que se encontraba. En eso, advierte que la estática de la radio empieza a callarse, pero no era suficiente para calmarlo, ya que en plena oscuridad no sabía que podría esconderse, y era mejor no averiguarlo mucho.

Avanzando un poco más lento por la calle, la luz de su linterna muestra un gran edificio, al cual avanza hasta encontrarse con un enorme letrero, el cual se podía leer claramente.

-"Escuela de Midwich…"- leyó Edward en voz alta- por fin llegué…

Antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia la escuela, la estática empieza a sonar con fuerza, advirtiendo el peligro de inmediato al ver como un perro lo atacaba desde el frente, esquivándolo con facilidad para empezar a correr hacia la puerta principal; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, otro perro lo estaba esperando en la puerta, atacándolo en el acto. El vampiro saca su pistola del bolsillo, disparándole rápidamente en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo para correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe para entrar en ella y cerrándola con violencia, viendo por los vidrios de esta como los perros saltaban y azotaban la puerta. De repente, ve como los perros se van del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, algo que a Edward lo relajó bastante.

En la nueva estancia, Edward ve un mueble de madera en la pared izquierda, y sobre este, estaba el mapa de la escuela enmarcado en una pared, el cual decide sacar. Ya con el cuadro en sus manos, decide sacarle el marco, obteniendo el mapa de esa forma para luego abrir la puerta que se hallaba frente a él.

Esta vez se encontraba en un pasillo, cuyo suelo era de una especie de baldosa parecida a la madera y sus paredes eran blancas, en donde veía cinco puertas, dos de ellas al final de cada pasillo, una de ellas estaba en la pared próxima de la derecha, otra se encontraba en el medio de la pared frontal, y la última se hallaba dentro de lo que parecía ser la recepción del lugar, a la izquierda. Decidió empezar primero por la puerta más cercana a él, la que estaba a su lado, la de la derecha.

Abriendo la puerta, se encuentra con la enfermería, viendo una camilla a un costado de habitación y un pequeño armario al lado de esta, donde se veían toda clase de medicamentos e insumos para curar heridas, además de un escritorio en donde estaba un cuaderno de notas, una cama frente a él y un mueble de madera detrás de la cama, cuya única función es adornar.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Edward al acercarse al escritorio.

En el escritorio encuentra un papel arrugado, el cual abre y lee, tratándose de otra nota, cuyo autor le era familiar:

"He llegado aquí, he buscado en todo el lugar y aún no encuentro a mi hija, solo espero poder encontrarla lo más pronto posible para irme de este retorcido lugar… he encontrado tres notas en la recepción, bastante extrañas… creo que tienen que ver con la torre del reloj que se encuentra en el patio…"

-La nota termina aquí… gracias, Harry.

Y dejando la nota donde estaba, Edward revisa toda la habitación, encontrando en el armario un botiquín de primeros auxilios y unas bebidas energéticas, las cuales tomó con cuidado mientras pensaba si debía llevárselas con él o no.

-Creo que no sería mala idea llevármelas…- concluyó Edward- ¿pero dónde las llevo?

Revisando más a fondo de la habitación, encuentra debajo de la cama un bolso, el cual pensó que le podía servir para guardar las bebidas y el botiquín, decidiendo luego marcharse de la enfermería. Ya afuera, se dirige hacia la puerta que tenía próxima al final del pasillo derecho, viendo que estaba cerrada con su seguro puesto, pensando en que tal vez esa puerta necesitaría de una llave o que estaba cerrada desde el otro lado. Luego, decidió dirigirse hacia la recepción al recordar la nota de Harry, encontrándose con algo sorprendente, tres libros abiertos que tenían algo escrito con lo que parecía ser sangre. Acercándose despacio, Edward lee uno de los libros que estaba sobre un mueble detrás del mostrador, encontrando lo siguiente escrito:

_"12:00_

_Un lugar con canciones y sonidos._

_Una guía de plata es traducida en lenguas perdidas. Hay que despertar al sonido de la orden"._

-¿Qué clase de escrito es este?- dijo el vampiro mirando el libro perplejo.

Luego se dirige al segundo libro, el cual se encontraba en la mesa del mostrador, más hacia la izquierda cerca de la puerta, comenzando a leer la letra ensangrentada que adornaba sus páginas:

_"10:00_

_El Laboratorio del Alquimista._

_Oro en la palma de un anciano. El futuro está escondido en su puño. Intercámbialo por el agua del sabio"._

-Esto no tiene sentido…

Finalmente, empieza a leer el último libro, que estaba más cercano a la pared derecha del mostrador, encontrándose con lo siguiente:

_"5:00_

_La oscuridad trae un calor sofocante._

_Las llamas crean el silencio, despertando a la bestia hambrienta. Es hora de abrir la puerta para cazar a la presa"._

-Esto ya empieza a hacerme sentir bastante incómodo… ¿quién es el psicópata que escribe estas cosas con sangre?

Recuperándose un poco de su confusión al leer los escritos, el vampiro decide entrar en la puerta que estaba dentro de la recepción, encontrándose con una sala de espera, donde habían dos sofás de color crema a los lados de una mesa de centro, una enorme ventana que adornaba la pared del fondo y un cuadro con colores oscuros, el cual mostraba una puerta bastante extraña con tres agujeros enormes de forma cuadrada que la adornaban de arriba hacia abajo, y a sus costados estaban dos cuerpos cubiertos con lo que parecía ser sábanas que mostraban manchas de sangre y de pus, los que aparentemente estaban colgados desde el cuello.

-Parece que es una especie de puerta- dijo Edward-… pero de seguro el que pintó este cuadro era un loco, y el que lo compró debe tener un pésimo gusto.

Al salir de la sala de espera, el vampiro se dirige a la otra puerta que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, pero al igual que la de más al fondo, estaba cerrada, al parecer, desde el otro lado. Como resultado, le quedaba solamente una puerta, la puerta doble que estaba en el centro del pasillo, a la cual se acerca.

-Parece que esta puerta conduce a un patio…- concluyó al ver por las rejillas de las puertas.

Cuando cruza la puerta doble, se encuentra con el patio de la escuela que estaba en un espacio semi-abierto, y gracias a la luz de su linterna, pudo ver unas cuantas bancas en el lugar y uno que otro arbusto esparcido por el lugar. Sin embargo, la estática de la radio de bolsillo empieza a sonar, lo que hace que Edward tome su arma y apunte, viendo como unas criaturas gimientes, que por el tamaño hubieran pasado perfectamente por niños, se le acercaban erráticamente con un cuchillo en sus manos.

-_Son las mismas criaturas de la otra vez…_- pensó apuntándolas- _esta vez estoy armado…_

Y así, Edward empieza a descargar su munición sobre las criaturas antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado. Ya con una en el suelo, la estática de la radio se hace más débil, haciendo entender al vampiro que solamente estaban la que está en el suelo y la otra que venía hacia él, prosiguiendo en su tarea de matar.

Ya con las criaturas muertas, Edward se acerca a ellas, asegurándose de que realmente lo estaban, pegándoles un par de patadas. En eso, recuerda la "pesadilla" que tuvo cuando perseguía a Bella, haciendo que se enfureciera de tal forma que arrancó la cabeza de uno de los cadáveres de una patada.

Al ver lo que hizo, el joven retrocede unos pasos para intentar calmarse, viendo como la luz de su linterna alumbraba a una de las paredes del patio, mostrando una torre en cuyo lugar más alto, se encontraba un reloj.

-Esa torre… me pregunto si será la misma que mencionaba la nota de Harry…

Antes de dirigirse a la torre, se percata de que la radio ya no emite más estática, lo cual le indicaba que tenía algo de tiempo para investigar, acercándose algo más tranquilo al lugar.

-No parece tener algo extraño- murmuró Edward- tiene una pequeña puerta que de seguro ocupan para reparar el mecanismo del reloj…

La torre del reloj estaba hecha de cemento, la cual no estaba pintada, solo mostraba unos cuantos grabados de estilo gótico en sus costados. De pronto, se fija en un detalle interesante; a los lados de la puerta, se encontraban unas placas metálicas, sobre las cuales había una hendidura de forma ovalada, las cuales revisa. Una de ellas tiene una placa plateada cuyos grabados dicen "Luna Plateada" en ella, mientras que la otra era dorada, la cual tenía grabada "Sol Dorado" en ella.

-Esta torre de reloj… todo este aparataje de las placas no es normal…

Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió alejarse de la torre para dirigirse a la otra puerta doble que se hallaba a la distancia, entrando por ella para encontrarse de lleno con dos criaturas más con forma de niño, las que se habían lanzado para alcanzar las piernas de Edward. El vampiro mueve sus piernas frenéticamente para zafarse de ellas, y ya hecho esto, se alejó unos cuantos pasos para descargar su munición sobre estas.

-La estática ha dejado de sonar… parece que están muertas.

En este nuevo pasillo de la escuela, ve tres puertas dobles, una de ellas estaba frente a la puerta por la que había entrado, y las otras dos estaban en los extremos finales del pasillo, decidiendo ir primero por la que tenía al frente. En la nueva habitación, encontró un par de asientos y una puerta doble al frente, la cual revisa para ver que su cerradura estaba trabada. Revisando un poco más, encuentra encima de uno de los asientos un cartucho de pistola, el cual guarda en el bolso.

Ya de vuelta en el pasillo, se dirige a la puerta que estaba a su izquierda, para encontrarse con una puerta que, al igual que las que estaban cerca de la recepción, se podría encontrar cerrada desde el otro lado; de esta forma, solo le quedaba ir por la que estaba a la derecha, llegando a otro pasillo, en el cual estaba frente a él unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, unos casilleros rosados y unos salones.

-"Salón de Maestros…"- murmuró acercándose a una puerta frente a sí que tenía un letrero pegado- la cerradura está trabada- sentenció una vez que hizo girar el pomo de la puerta.

Solamente le quedó continuar por el largo pasillo, encontrándose con las otras puertas del salón de maestros trabadas, continuando su camino hasta los baños, entrando primero por el baño de niños, donde encuentra otro monstruo con un cuchillo, el cual mata sin siquiera parpadear.

-Tal parece que se me está haciendo costumbre el matarlos así de fácil…

Al salir del baño de niños, decide entrar al baño de niñas, lo cual si estuviera en una situación cotidiana, sería algo bastante extraño, incluso incómodo. Aunque nada de eso importaba ya, viendo que el baño no había nada de interés, saliendo de el inmediatamente para retroceder sobre sus pasos, encontrando una puerta doble, la cual se acerca para descubrir que tenía puesto el seguro.

-_Así que esta puerta dirigía al pasillo donde está la entrada principal…_- pensó Edward mirando el pasillo familiar desde el umbral de la puerta para volver a cerrarla.

Retrocediendo más sobre sus pasos, ve las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, subiendo por ellas con su pistola en la mano. Al llegar al segundo piso, ve un pasillo con algunas puertas simples, las que dedujo que podrían tratarse de salones de clases. Frente a él, había otra puerta doble, y a su lado derecho, otra escalera que dirige a un tercer piso.

-Investigaré un poco los salones de clase…

Al entrar en la primera sala de clases, se encuentra a dos criaturas más, las cuales mata deprisa para empezar a revisar la habitación.

-Solo pude encontrar esta medicina… la llevaré conmigo.

Al meter la botella de medicina en el bolso, Edward se dirige a una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del salón, la que da al otro salón de clases, en el cual no había nadie. Saliendo del salón de clases, se encuentra de nuevo en el pasillo, donde ve dos puertas más, la de los baños, a las que decide entrar. El primer baño al que entró fue el baño de hombres.

-No hay nada de interés…

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, se sobresalta al escuchar un llanto, empezando a revisar el lugar entero para ver si había alguien.

-No hay nadie…- se dijo Edward- ¿de dónde habrá venido aquella voz?

Al abandonar el baño de hombres, se dirige al baño de mujeres, donde solamente encuentra a una criatura errante que no demora mucho en morir bajo las balas de Edward.

-Me alegra encontrar más munición… pero encontrarla en un baño es bastante perturbador…

Saliendo del baño, decide retroceder sobre sus pasos y ver la escalera de subida, la cual dirige a otra puerta doble, la que dirige exactamente a la azotea de la escuela. Sin embargo, la cerradura de aquella puerta se encontraba dañada, sin poder tener acceso a ella. Bajando al segundo piso, decide ir por la puerta doble cercana, entrando a otro pasillo con más puertas. Entra en la primera puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña habitación donde se guardan compuestos químicos para las clases relacionadas con dichos elementos. Ninguno parecía llamar la atención de Edward.

Sin más que hacer dentro de la habitación, el vampiro sale de esta, entrando en la siguiente puerta a unos pasos de la anterior, encontrándose en un laboratorio de química.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó al ver algo en una de las mesas de la habitación.

Edward toma lo que parece ser una mano de yeso, la cual encerraba algo de brillo dorado dentro del puño que formaba.

-No puedo romperla… si tuviera toda mi fuerza, lo habría logrado sin mucho esfuerzo…

Examinando un poco más, ve que la mano de yeso podría pertenecerle a una estatua masculina, porque esta tenía su reverso un tanto cuadrado y sus dedos gruesos, y viendo un poco más de cerca, nota que esta tiene esculpida un par de arrugas, concluyendo que podría ser de una estatua de un anciano.

-¿Mano de anciano…?- se preguntaba entre murmullos-¿dónde habré visto esto…?

De pronto, recuerda aquellos escritos con sangre que encontró en la recepción del colegio, exactamente el que hablaba del tesoro que se encontraba en las manos del anciano.

-"Oro en la palma de un anciano. El futuro está escondido en su puño. Intercámbialo por el agua del sabio"- recordó- y creo que por agua, se debe referir algo con que zafar lo que sostiene…

Haciendo memoria de sus acciones anteriores, recuerda la habitación de al lado, donde se almacenan los químicos que posiblemente se debían usar en esta habitación durante las clases de Química.

-Iré a buscar algo con que pueda deshacer la mano…

**Hola a todos, y al fin, he vuelto a las andadas después de un largo retiro... gracias a todos aquellos que han leído este fic, y espero que este capítulo compense la espera ^-^**


	8. La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Dos

**Nota: En realidad este es el capítulo siete, el anterior era el capítulo seis, se me fueron los dedos o algo, lamento la confusión… Y les agradezco a todos aquellos que de alguna forma siguieron esperando la continuación de este fic.**

Capítulo Siete: La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Dos.

Durante los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior, Edward llega al laboratorio de química de la escuela Midwich, donde encuentra una mano de yeso que sostenía algo en su mano. Como conclusión, recuerda haber leído en la recepción de la escuela una nota sobre una "mano de anciano", pensando que en la sala anterior podría encontrar algún químico que le ayude a deshacer la mano y recuperar el objeto que sostiene.

Recordando los lugares que antes había visitado, recuerda haber visto químicos en la habitación de al lado, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta el almacén del laboratorio. Buscando entre todos los químicos que pudo ver con la luz de su linterna, Edward pensaba que uno que podría necesitar, el que debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para agrietar la mano de yeso… hasta que finalmente llega a una pequeña botella violeta, en cuya etiqueta se podía leer "ácido clorhídrico" en ella.

-Esto servirá- se dijo en un susurro.

Volviendo al laboratorio, el vampiro llega hasta la mesa donde la mano yacía, y abriendo la botella con cuidado, vierte un poco del contenido sobre esta, viendo el efecto inmediato cuando el yeso se agrietaba hasta quedar hecho pedazos sobre la superficie que la sujetaba, liberando lo que guardaba.

Con sumo cuidado, Edward aparta los pedazos de yeso, descubriendo que el objeto en cuestión era una medalla ovalada del porte de su mano, en la cual se podía ver un grabado en una placa dorada una torre, en cuya cima se encontraba un reloj. Luego de limpiar la medalla, decide guardarla en su bolso, y viendo que no había nada más de interés en el laboratorio, se marcha del lugar.

Vagando por la escuela, el vampiro pudo encontrar más cosas "interesantes" dentro de las siguientes habitaciones que pudo visitar, como por ejemplo en la biblioteca, donde se encuentra con unos diminutos seres, unas sombras de cabeza pequeña, cuerpo rechoncho y extremidades cortas, que cuando son apuntadas con la luz de la linterna, huían de esta chillando como ratones para luego desaparecer para siempre.

-_Son las primeras criaturas no hostiles que he visto en este lugar…_

Siguiendo su recorrido por los pasillos, llega a otra ala con salas de clases, donde pudo encontrar más criaturas con las cuales pudo mejorar su puntería con la pistola, un poco de munición y bebidas tónicas, de las que con suerte había usado una, en un momento en donde cuatro criaturas lo tenían rodeado en una de las aulas, quedando medianamente herido a causa de sus ataques.

Después, el vampiro llega a otra puerta doble, la cual abre para encontrar un pasillo con más criaturas con forma de niños, las cuales babeaban al mirarlo mientras el filo de sus cuchillos brillaba por la luz. Despachándolos de forma rápida, ve una primera puerta a su izquierda, por la cual entra para llegar a una habitación con casilleros.

La habitación de los casilleros resultaba bastante tranquila, y Edward se toma su tiempo para ver si podía abrirlos y encontrar algo útil dentro de estos, ya que, después de todo, se podía encontrar munición, armas, medicinas y entre otras cosas, en lugares donde uno nunca se podría imaginar…

Su revisión por los casilleros resulta infructuosa, ya que la mayoría estaban cerrados con llave, y como su fuerza sobrenatural está disminuida, no pudo arrancar las pequeñas puertas sin sentir que las estaba forzando. De repente, cuando iba a dar la vuelta para salir, un ruido metálico lo alerta de algo, girándose sobre su eje para ver que una de las últimas puertas de los casilleros se movía frenéticamente. Con su arma en la mano, Edward se acerca a la puerta, y alzando su mano libre hacia el casillero, la puerta de este se abre en un instante y con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el vampiro diera un salto hacia atrás, apuntando su pistola hacia lo que sea que estuviera saliendo de allí.

-¿Eh?... era un gato…- se dijo medio agitado- ¿pero quién encerraría a un gato dentro de un casillero?

El gato era de color gris, salvo en sus patas, las que eran blancas. El animal se da vuelta y lo mira con sus brillantes ojos miel, moviendo la cola para dar un maullido. El joven se acerca al gato, el cual no parece afectarle mucho que lo toque con suaves palmadas en la cabeza. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

El animal da un maullido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para empezar a arañarla, dándole a entender al joven que quería salir de la habitación.

-Ya tranquilo- decía Edward mientras el felino arañaba la puerta- ya saldremos de este macabro lugar…

Al abrir la puerta, el felino sale disparado hacia el pasillo, subiéndose por los bordes de las ventanas que daban al patio de un brinco, mirando hacia el horizonte oscurecido. Edward se fija que las ventanas daban al patio, pudiendo ver las bancas y los arbustos desde el segundo piso, como también la misteriosa torre del reloj.

-Imagino que tenías razón, Harry- dijo Edward- quizás esa torre del reloj tiene algo…

Avanzando por el pasillo, se encuentran con otra puerta, la cual dirige a una sala en cuyo interior se encontraba un piano de cola negro, unos atriles apilados cerca de las paredes y un pizarrón verde. En lo primero que se fija cuando entra al lugar es el piano, cuyas teclas estaban al descubierto. Cuando se acerca, nota que hay teclas manchadas con sangre, las cuales al tocar, se fija que algunas de ellas no emiten su nota. Se escucha el maullido del gato, haciendo que se gire para ver que este estaba frente al pizarrón, el cual tenía una hoja de papel pegada, cuyas letras estaban escritas con sangre. Acercándose un poco, empieza a leer el contenido del papel.

"_Un cuento de pájaros sin voz._

_Primero voló el voraz pelicano de alas blancas, ansioso por el premio._

_Luego vino una paloma, volando más alto y lejos que el pelícano._

_Un cuervo voló más alto que la paloma, solo para demostrar que él podía._

_Un cisne planeó y halló un sitio pacifico, al lado de otra ave, _

_Al final salió un gallo, pero rápidamente bostezó y luego tomó una siesta._

_¿Quién mostrará la vía? ¿Quién será la clave?_

_¿Quién llevará el premio plateado?"_

Edward se encontraba confundido, los escritos de por sí eran extraños. Intentando analizarlos, no llega a una conclusión, y mirando hacia arriba, encuentra un brillo plateado que se destacaba sobre el pizarrón. Apuntando con su linterna, se encuentra con una placa de plata, parecida a la placa dorada que ya poseía entre sus cosas. Intentó dar un salto para agarrarla y sacarla de la pared, pero la placa estaba muy alta en el pizarrón, y el vampiro no era capaz de saltar muy alto. Pensando un poco, llega a la conclusión que para poder obtenerla, tendrá que resolver el acertijo de la nota, deduciendo que esta podría tener algo que ver con las teclas manchadas.

Memorizando el cuento, el joven se dirige hacia el piano, fijándose en las teclas marcadas para volver a tocarlas con cierta renuencia. Algunas teclas cantaban su nota de forma normal, pero había cinco notas que permanecían en silencio a pesar de que los dedos las tocaban de manera agresiva.

-_Entonces las aves sin voz son las notas que no suenan…_- dedujo luego de un momento.

Ya descubierta una parte del enigma, el vampiro pensaba en la parte que le faltaba, el orden en que deberían tocarse. Repasando las aves en su cabeza, se fija en las teclas del piano, en especial el color de estas.

-Si las teclas representan las aves, entonces los colores que tienen son…

Una fuerte idea pasa por su cabeza, y volviendo a teclear las notas, nota que dos de las teclas negras no suenan, en cambio de notas blancas solamente no suenan tres. Ahora, la cuestión era ordenarlas de acuerdo al cuento…

-Primero era el pelícano…

Buscando entre las notas, toca la primera tecla blanca que no suena, quedándose quieto para pensar.

-Luego una paloma…- susurró Edward- ¿volaba alto…?

Esforzándose por acertar la siguiente tecla, concuerda en que la siguiente tendría que se blanca, pero había dos blancas insonoras al lado de la otra, junto a una negra con la misma condición. Una idea se apodera de él. Concluyendo que si la paloma volaba más lejos del pelícano y que el cuervo volaba incluso más lejos, el orden de las siguientes teclas sería la última nota blanca seguida de la negra. Ya al tocarlas, piensa en el cisne y en el gallo, para finalmente tocar la otra nota blanca junto con la otra tecla negra que no sonaba, que estaba al lado de la primera insonora. Un sonido metálico lo alerta junto con un chillido del felino, la placa plateada estaba a sus pies.

-Esa estuvo difícil- dijo Edward al gato mientras guardaba la medalla en el bolso.

Sin nada más que hacer en el lugar, deciden salir de la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la doble puerta cercana a la sala de los casilleros, abriéndola enseguida para bajar por las escaleras al primer piso. Ya en el primer piso, se encuentra con una puerta doble, la cual dirigía exactamente hacia su próximo destino, el patio de la torre del reloj. Ya en el patio, prosigue a colocar las medallas en sus respectivos lugares. Al colocarlas, un sonido de engranajes funcionando aparece, acercándose a la puertecilla de la torre para ver que todavía estaba cerrada.

-Me pregunto a qué lugares no he ido…

Revisando el mapa de la escuela, comienza a marcar mentalmente las habitaciones en las cuales estuvo, recordando que ya había recorrido todo el tercer piso y el primero, salvo por una escalera que dirigía a un sótano que se encontraba en la esquina inferior derecha del mapa.

-Creo que no he ido al sótano- dijo el vampiro mirando a su acompañante- esperemos que esto nos dirija a alguna salida…

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la escalera del sótano, Edward se topa con más criaturas en forma de niño, las cuales decide pasar por alto para no malgastar munición valiosa, el gato simplemente lo seguía de forma rápida. Llegando finalmente a la escalera, los dos bajan por ella, encontrándose dos puertas. Edward revisa la primera puerta, la cual no se podía abrir porque la cerradura estaba dañada, siguiendo después por la otra puerta, la cual dirigía a una sala de máquinas, en donde se encontraba una especie de caldera con un brillante botón rojo que se destacaba en la oscuridad. Apretando el botón, nota como unas luces verdes parpadeaban mientras el sonido de las demás calderas funcionando colmaba el aire. Ya sin más, Edward y el gato se dirigen al primer piso, dirigiéndose hacia la torre del reloj.

Cuando estaban subiendo el último peldaño de la escalera, notan que la puerta doble se abre, mostrando a las nuevas criaturas que antes habían sorteado en el pasillo de la recepción. Edward prosigue a disparar, matando a dos monstruos con su arma. Al tercero decidieron dejarlo ahí, atrayéndolo a un rincón lejano del lugar para poder pasar; sin embargo, cuando finalmente había hecho que la criatura estuviera lejos de la puerta doble, resuena a su espalda un chillido que le había parecido espantoso, volteándose para ver con horror como el gato gris era empalado por un monstruo que se encontraba detrás, el cual estaba cerca de la escalera.

Detrás de esta misma criatura se encontraba otra, la cual tomaba al moribundo felino de la cabeza, empezando a tironear de ella para finalmente zafarla de su lugar, mostrando una enorme cantidad de sangre que chorreaba a borbotones, junto con una cantidad de venas que se asomaban desde la fatal herida.

Edward observaba con horror como se comían a su amigo, y dando un estruendoso grito, arremete contra las criaturas con la dureza de sus balazos. Asegurándose de que estuvieran muertos, el vampiro se acercó a lo que quedaba del gato, encontrándose con la parte inferior del cuerpo a medio masticar junto con la mitad de su cabeza sin comer. La pena se apoderó de él, tomando los pedazos entre sus manos para dirigirse al patio.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- le dijo Edward a los restos del cadáver- gracias por haberme acompañado…

Usando sus manos, el joven cava un agujero en el césped, el cual era lo suficientemente profundo para colocar al felino dentro y enterrarlo. Limpiándose la sangre y la tierra con su ropa, Edward mira el bulto de tierra una vez más, y cerrando los ojos con tristeza, se voltea hacia la torre del reloj, abriendo la puertecilla para ver una escalera de mano que dirigía hacia abajo. Dando un paso hacia adelante, siente que la puerta detrás de sí se cierra con llave, sobresaltándolo; pero nada lo tenía preparado para lo que le siguió a continuación…

-Ese sonido… no otra vez… - murmuraba con un marcado temor en su voz.

Dándose la vuelta intenta abrir la puerta, pero el cerrojo no cedía, entrando en pánico mientras la sirena sonaba con toda su potencia. Después de intentar abrirla sin éxito, Edward decide bajar la escalera de mano derrotado.

Abajo del lugar, la sirena todavía acompañaba al asustado sujeto, el cual caminaba con lentitud sobre un suelo metálico que resonaba con cada paso. Si pudiera latir, su corazón sonaría como mil tambores debido al creciente miedo que empezaba a sentir sobre él.

Pensaba en retroceder, volver a intentar abrir la puerta e intentar salir de la ciudad, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo de hacerlo…

-_Bella…_

Bella de seguro lo estaría pasando peor, estando a merced de Cayo o quien sea que estuviera con ella. Pensó en aquella mirada vacía que llevaba cuando la vio en las calles de la ciudad…

Y así, Edward sigue adelante, encontrándose con otra escalera de mano, subiendo por ella lentamente para llegar a otra puerta. Abriéndola con cuidado, el joven escucha la puerta metálica sonar contra el suelo, y cruzando el umbral, se adentra en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

**Lamento la gran tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado... y no, este fic todavía no está abandonado, debido a que todavía salen ideas XD**


	9. La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Tres

Capítulo Ocho: La Escuela de los Horrores, Parte Tres.

**Primero, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo la historia, y agradezco también ese último review. Entre mis responsabilidades académicas y mi vida personal no ha habido tiempo, pero haré lo posible por seguir la historia. Ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

Anteriormente, Edward atravesó la puerta de la torre del reloj para llegar a un lugar más oscuro, acompañado por el incesante sonido de la escalofriante sirena. Saliendo del lugar, siente la furiosa lluvia sobre él, al mismo tiempo que la sirena se calla abruptamente; enfocando la luz de la linterna hacia el frente, queda perplejo al notar que estaba de vuelta en el patio del colegio.

—¿Me devolví…? —se decía confundido— pero recuerdo… que la puerta a mi espalda se había cerrado… no es posible…

Usando la luz, Edward avanza por el patio hasta llegar al centro, viendo que en este estaba dibujado un extraño símbolo, un triángulo dentro de un círculo, los cuales estaban dentro de un círculo más grande. Los escritos que este dibujo tenía estaban en un idioma que el mismo joven no supo reconocer, eran tan extraños como perturbadores.

—Recuerdo que el patio no tenía este dibujo…

Dejando el dibujo de lado, Edward ve las dos puertas de la escuela, las cuales también habían cambiado, luciendo una madera desgastada y sucia que carecían de las rejillas que dejaban pasar la luz. Dirigiéndose a la del sur, esta estaba cerrada, yendo directamente hacia el norte, donde al entrar, se encuentra de lleno con dos criaturas con forma de niño, los cuales lo atacan a la menor noción de la luz de su linterna. El vampiro le dispara a uno, despachándolo enseguida, pero el otro monstruo lo había agarrado de una pierna, la cual empieza a morder con saña. Para sacudírselo, Edward tuvo que tomarlo de la cabeza y ver si podía meter el cañón de la pistola dentro de la boca, pero los dientes estaban agarrados a su carne, dificultando más la tarea. No obstante, una sombra misteriosa se agarra encima del monstruo, dando un agudo chillido para luego atacarlo, haciendo que dejara de morder la pierna. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Edward prosigue a llenar al monstruo con munición hasta hacerlo caer. Apuntando la luz hacia la extraña sombra, el vampiro se sorprende sobremanera al saber la forma de su salvador…

—Tú eres… —murmuró sin poder creer lo que veía.

El gato que había enterrado en el patio hacia no mucho tiempo se encontraba delante de él, mirándolo con expectación. La apariencia que este tenía era más macabra y lastimera, ya que parte de su pelaje ya no estaba, dejando ver una piel en proceso de descomposición en los costados y en sus patas delanteras. Su cabeza estaba en su sitio de nuevo, pero se podía apreciar que estaba separada del resto del cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando.

—Muchas… gracias… —articuló Edward nervioso.

Cuando se acercaba al gato, este dio un maullido grave para luego dejar caer su cabeza, cosa que hizo que Edward diera un grito, La cabeza había rodado hasta él, pero el gato todavía seguía mirándolo, dando otro maullido que hizo que el vampiro saliera de su impacto inicial.

—Es cierto… te habían arrancado la cabeza…

Tomando la cabeza del gato con cuidado, se acerca al pequeño cuerpo e intenta volver a ponerla en su lugar sin mucho éxito. Revisando en su bolso, encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había recogido de la enfermería. Abriendo el estuche, encuentra gasas, alcohol yodado, parches, un carrete de hilo para suturar y una aguja y un tubo de metal delgado… justo lo que necesitaba.

Volteando la cabeza del gato, Edward no evitar sentir escalofríos cuando veía el hueso del cuello al descubierto junto con los músculos hechos jirones del cuello. Lentamente, prosigue a colocar el tubo metálico delgado dentro del hueso del cuello, comprobando que era lo suficientemente ancho para caber en él sin doblarse mucho. Acto seguido, une la cabeza con el cuerpo con cuidado, procurando que el extremo del tubo que dejó fuera encajara en el otro hueso. Logrado esto, Edward corta un tramo de hilo y lo enhebra con la aguja, procediendo la coser la cabeza al cuerpo desde la nuca. El gato daba maullidos de dolor, pero Edward intenta calmarlo y sujetarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en su lugar, era realmente sorprendente que el gato moviera sus piernas a pesar de tener la cabeza separada del cuerpo…

—Ya… calmado…

Luego de unos agobiantes minutos de maullidos dolorosos y rasguños insufribles, Edward pudo coser la cabeza en su lugar. El gato se pone de pie, notando el nuevo cambio en sí mismo, y a modo de agradecimiento, empieza a frotarse contra su pierna mientras ronroneaba dulcemente. Edward se sentía más nervioso que nunca, preguntándose cómo era posible que el gato lo siguiera hasta acá después de lo sucedido…

Prosiguiendo en su camino, el par disfuncional inspecciona las habitaciones, donde encuentran un enorme ventilador sangriento andando, salpicando un poco de la sangre hacia ellos y una habitación en la cual el gato se puso a jugar con una bola de goma rosada, la cual guarda en su bolso para que el gato jugara con ella después. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, Edward se fija que el suelo sobre el que caminaban estaba hecho de rejillas sólidas, las cuales dejaban ver un interminable vacío bajo sus pies. Las paredes del recinto estaban manchadas de sangre, pus y óxido, y todo esto junto le hicieron recordar a Edward sobre su pesadilla en el callejón, la cual empezaba a dudar de que fuera una pesadilla…

Revisando las dos últimas puertas, el joven ve que la doble puerta estaba cerrada, dejándolo con la siguiente habitación, la cual estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un par de cucarachas verdes del tamaño de su mano que le mordían las piernas cuando se le acercaron lo suficiente. El gato se encargó de ellas, devorándolas apenas las agarraba con el hocico.

Abriendo la otra puerta que estaba allí, Edward y el gato llegan a un pasillo, en donde el vampiro se fija que estaba del otro lado de la doble puerta que no pudo abrir, a la cual le saca el seguro de la puerta por si necesitaba pasar por allí. Entrando en la primera puerta simple que vio, Edward se encuentra con una habitación en la cual había una enorme mesa metálica con cartas esparcidas sobre esta. Acercándose, nota que una de las cartas era distinta a las demás, era amarilla con tres cuadrados negros, la cual guarda dentro del bolso. Siguiendo con su camino, en la otra habitación, encuentran a más criaturas con las cuales no se tuvo problema, porque tanto Edward como el gato sabían que hacer.

Saliendo de la habitación por una puerta que estaba al fondo, el grupo vuelve al pasillo, en donde una puerta de reja metálica les impedía pasar por su izquierda; si bien no estaba trabada, para desánimo de Edward necesitaba una llave para pasar. Teniendo que seguir por una doble puerta que estaba el frente, llegan a otro pasillo, donde se encuentran con más criaturas que pueden vencer, entrando por la primera puerta que ven a la izquierda, encontrándose con una versión sombría de la enfermería de la escuela: las sábanas de la cama tenía manchas de sangre seca y su armazón metálico estaba oxidado, en las paredes colgaban jaulas con restos de cadáveres momificados, el mueble donde guardaban las medicinas, aparte de tener bebidas energéticas y botiquines con los que Edward pudo abastecerse, contenía además restos humanos pequeños, como ojos o glándulas de las que no quiso saber más.

El gato se sube a la mesa metálica, donde encuentra una libreta de notas, cuya primera hoja tenía algo escrito. Edward se aproxima a la mesa, y tomando la hoja en sus manos, prosigue a leer el mensaje:

"_¿Es este lugar la misma escuela Midwich? Es increíble el aspecto que tiene ahora, un lugar de pesadillas personal de una mente enferma… ahora, si quiero encontrar a mi hija, debo hacer lo posible por ella, sin importar lo aterrador de esta situación… Cheryl…"_

—No eres el único preocupado por alguien que amas, Harry… —murmuró Edward.

Saliendo al pasillo, el grupo se encuentra con dos dobles puertas, de las cuales Edward saca el seguro de una, y la otra puerta solo contenía una habitación con un enorme agujero en ella, cuyo contenido era nulo. Siguiendo por el pasillo, llegan a lo que sería la recepción, la que ahora tenía una ventanilla con rejas metálicas y una puerta al fondo, la cual abren para entrar en la sala de espera. Ya allí, Edward se sorprende por lo que encontró a su derecha, donde vio una pared con dos cadáveres colgando a los lados de lo que parece ser una puerta con tres agujeros cuadrados en ella.

—Es… ese cuadro que vi antes…

Mirando fijamente la puerta, Edward no puede concebir la idea de que este lugar pudiera existir realmente… ¿qué clase de gente vivía en esta ciudad…? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, se dispone a revisar la puerta, la que no tenía pomo ni ningún tipo de cerradura visible. Al empujarla, se mueve un poco pero nada más, así que al revisar los agujeros de las puertas, encuentra en el cuadrado central una ranura por la cual podría caber una tarjeta… como la que había recogido hace unos instantes.

—Esperemos que esto sea…

Al insertar la tarjeta amarilla, se escucha el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse, dejándoles el paso libre hacia otro pasillo. Cruzando lentamente el umbral de la nueva puerta, Edward y el gato deciden entrar por una de las primeras puertas que vieron, la que estaba más apegada a la pared que estaba a la izquierda de ellos. Al entrar, ambos sienten una sensación de empuje, sentían que eran impulsados hacia arriba mientras miraban perplejos los baños que se hallaban frente a ellos. Tanto el suelo del baño como los cubículos de los retretes estaban hechos de reja oxidada y ensangrentada, los lavabos estaban inundados con sangre, dentro de la cual flotaba algo que no parecía tener una forma definida. Edward no quiso saber qué era lo que flotaba, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Al salir, se encuentra con que a su izquierda se encontraba una reja tapándole el paso, y detrás de ella, dos cucarachas enormes intentando llegar hasta ellos sin lograrlo. Cerca de la reja se encontraba otra puerta de baño. Este lugar era igual al otro baño, salvo que encontraron más munición para pistola, junto a otro tipo de balas.

—¿Balas de escopeta?

Ahora, fuera de esta habitación, Edward se pregunta cómo volver hacia donde estaban; en eso, el gato empieza a arañar la puerta desde la cual habían llegado.

—¿Quieres entrar ahí?

A regañadientes, el joven abre la puerta, el gato entra rápidamente para sentarse en el suelo encarándolo. Entrando en el baño, la puerta se cierra abruptamente tras de él, sintiendo enseguida esa sensación de empuje anterior, pero esta vez, era presionado hacia abajo.

—Me pregunto si…

Saliendo del baño con su compañero, Edward se sorprende de no ver la reja que le detenía el paso, concluyendo que ese baño lo teletransportó hacia esos baños. Mientras pensaba en lo extraño de todo esto, el gato gruñe hacia la otra puerta del baño, desde la cual se veía una suerte de rastro de aspecto baboso y de color indescriptible.

Con su pistola en la mano, Edward abre lentamente la puerta del baño, entrando en un lugar completamente distinto de los otros baños. En este lugar, un solo cubículo de retretes estaba ahí, el cual estaba cerrado… no había ningún lavabo ensangrentado… salvo por el rastro baboso que tenía un tono rojizo dentro del lugar. Lentamente se dirige hacia la puerta del retrete, y al abrirlo lentamente, un grito de sorpresa y horror invade el pequeño baño…

—Ah… ah… A… lec…

Alec estaba colgado adentro, completamente desnudo y con la piel evidentemente chamuscada. Los alambres de púas que salían de las paredes y del techo, lo sostenían en el aire rodeando sus brazos, cuello, torso y… parte de sus piernas, ya que al mirar horrorizado hacia abajo, sus piernas habían sido cortadas desde las rodillas, no queriendo preguntarse después donde estaban sus restos.

—Alec… Dios mío…

Viendo el macabro escenario, Edward ve que a sus pies se encontraba una escopeta corta, la cual recoge mientras ve con atención un mensaje escrito en la pared con sangre.

—"¿La bestia acecha…?" ¿Pero qué es…?

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, el cuerpo de Alec empieza a temblar, haciendo que Edward lo apuntara con la escopeta.

—¡Devuélveme mis piernas! —gritaba Alec enloquecido— ¡devuélveme mis piernas!

Alec gritaba una y otra vez que le devolvieran sus piernas, pero Edward estaba tan asustado por el cuadro que lo único que hizo fue apuntar a la cabeza y dar un disparo, dejando a Alec con media cabeza reventada en la pared. El vampiro sale corriendo del baño junto con el gato, dejándose caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

—Esto es una pesadilla… —murmuraba Edward visiblemente alterado— esto es una horrible pesadilla…

Abrazando la escopeta, Edward intenta calmarse y asimilar la situación presente. El gato lo mira ladeando un poco la cabeza, maullándole al poco rato para acurrucarse a su lado.

Ligeramente calmado, Edward acaricia al gato detrás de las orejas para luego ponerse en pie y continuar, entrando por otra puerta que, revisando en el mapa, se trataba de una de las salas de maestros, a las cuales en no pudo entrar antes. Más criaturas los reciben, luchando contra ellas para llegar a otra sala de maestros, dentro de la cual se encontraba una enorme mesa metálica con sillas dispersas por las habitaciones y una serie de teléfonos antiguos. Pasando de ellos, el grupo se disponía a salir por la puerta del fondo, pero en eso, uno de los teléfonos suena fuertemente, sobresaltando al vampiro.

Edward se dirige hacia el teléfono que sonaba, y tomándolo con cuidado, lo coloca sobre su oreja.

—Edward… Edward, ayúdame… ¿dónde estás?... tengo miedo…

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward por el teléfono.

Pero la llamada había terminado, la voz de Bella había desaparecido. Edward se sentía más desconsolado que nunca, temeroso y abrumado por la situación en la que se encontraba, pensando que esto era mil veces peor que esa época en la cual cazaba humanos "malvados" para satisfacer su sed de sangre.

El gato ronronea dulcemente mientras se frota contra una de sus piernas, teniendo un efecto extrañamente calmante sobre el joven. Edward mira por unos instantes al gato, y mirando al techo de la estancia, cierra los ojos frustrado, porque en ese instante, nunca había deseado tanto el poder llorar…


End file.
